Fire and Ice
by Cait'Elizabeth'Storm
Summary: *Rewritten* Lucie Longbottom has a thing for getting into things she really shouldn't. When her father says not to get involved with a certain grey eyed boy? She just couldn't resist. What's a name got to do with it?
1. 1: the introductory one

Chapter One: the introductory one

* * *

_'I've reached a point in life where it is no longer necessary to try to impress. It they like me the way I am, that's good. If they don't, then that's too bad.'_

* * *

Lucie Longbottom woke early on the morning of September 1st, feeling slightly apprehensive towards the fact that today she would officially be entering her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She showered, dressed and stood staring at her reflexion in her floor length mirror: drinking in her usual appearance, simple jeans and a shirt with long, waist-length hair. She didn't know why she expected to look any different just because she was going into her sixth year, but she had anticipated feeling and possibly looking slightly more mature over night.

As Lucie stared into the mirror, her eyes focused on the pale green irises of her reflection, she thought about her father- the herbology professor- and found herself wondering whether he had been yet again fussing over a potentially deadly plant, or whether he had missed her mother whilst he had been preparing for the school year. Her mind then wandered to the friends she hadn't seen in a while, then to the people she rather wouldn't be in the same school year as and then to the subjects she would be taking this year. Every thought seemed to flutter in and out of her mind as fast as they had entered it. It was hard to keep up with every single thought.

The morning was progressing far too slow for Lucie's liking as she followed her nose to the smell of freshly baked pancakes- the usual farewell meal her mother prepared before her two daughter's left for Hogwarts. Lucie practically skipped down the stairs, her mood still apprehensive but lightening up with every step.

"Morning mum," Lucie smiled at her mother, taking a seat at the mahogany table in the centre of the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart," River replied, jolted by her eldest daughter's good mood as she had been used to Lucie's normal mood swings at this time on a morning.

Lucie had to fight the urge to wolf down the large plate of syrup smothered pancakes that sat on the table before her as she watched her mother scrape her long, black hair into a tight ponytail and flick her wand to wash spilled syrup off the counter.

"Morning loser!" Alice, Lucie's younger sister, greeted Lucie, nearly smacking her on the back of her head as she grabs a piece of toast from her mother's plate and takes a seat beside Lucie. Alice smiles widely as her mother begins to protest.

"Alice!" River scolded her youngest daughter, shaking her head as she pops yet another slice of toast into the muggle toaster that used to scare her husband when he first used it.

Within minutes Lucie stands to her feet, telling her mother and sister that she is done, placing her plate into the sink and frog marching back into her bedroom to gather her things. She hauls her trunk up onto it's wheels, placing her owl, Trevor's cage on top of it and sighing as she looked around her bedroom. It would be months before she would see the familiar sight of this room again, even that thought was making Lucie feel nostalgic.

"Hurry up, loser," Alice suddenly screeched from the foot of the stairs, pulling Lucie from her nostalgic mood almost instantly, "we're going to miss the train!"

"Alice, we're not going to miss the train," River stated, Lucie knew that if she could see her mother that she would be rolling her eyes at her youngest daughter, "there is no need to exaggerate."

* * *

_Here we go again, remind you of something? _

_This is my rewrite of my story 'Names Mean Nothing', hopefully this version will be better than the old version. I have decided on a plot, and how i wish to follow it through and i have finally sorted out my characterization- hopefully making sure that Lucie is a much more likable character. _

_If you have read my old story- then woo, welcome back- but if not, ignore this drivel and carry on reading!_

_Thanks again, and review! _

_-Cait_


	2. 2: the warning one

Chapter two: the warning one

* * *

_'My life has a superb cast but I can't figure out the plot.-Ashleigh Brilliant'_

* * *

As Lucie stepped onto the platform of 9 ¾ she couldn't help but feel breathless at the sight of the long, scarlet steam engine that stood in front of her in all its glory. It was still as breathtaking and wondrous as it had been six years ago. Alice, as Lucie had noticed, had already ran off to meet her friends seemingly without even saying good bye to her mother. Lucie turned on her heel to face the taller and elder woman, River's eyes brimming with warm and salty tears as she stared back.

"I'll see you at Christmas, right?" Lucie smiles, hugging her mother tightly.

"Of course," River nods into her shoulder, "send my love to your father, and tell him I miss him will you? Just so he knows." She adds, a lone tear trickling involuntarily from her dark eyes.

It always broke Lucie's heart seeing her own mother like this, with her father being rarely home, Lucie knows it kills her mother. All the Christmases and Birthdays he misses for his work, it takes their toll on her mother. Lucie nods cautiously, squeezing her mother's hand before hauling her abnormally heavy trunk and owl towards the steam engine that awaits her.

Being one of the first people on the train, she finds a compartment with ease, settling her trunk on the luggage rack along with Trevor. Before pulling The Daily Prophet out of a small pouch in her trunk and leaning against the window pane. I sharp tap on the compartment door causes Lucie to jump, her newspaper falling to the floor with a brief 'slap'. Her head snaps towards the door instinctively as she hopes deep inside that it is one of her close friends, but is disappointed as none other than Scorpius Malfoy saunters in with his trade mark smirk plastered on his porcelain face.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Lucie snarls, wondering what he wants; whether he's here to set off a stink bomb and allow her to wallow in the stench or if he's just being an annoying little toad on purpose.

"Not really," Scorpius replies, brushing lint off his robes as he sits himself opposite her seemingly unfazed by her glare.

Lucie silently reaches for her newspaper and folds it up on her lap, resting her hands on top of it. She taps her nails on the paper, growing impatient with his stare and annoyed by his smirk.

"I'll ask again," Lucie seethes through gritted teeth as she stares aimlessly out of the window, attempting to look anywhere but at Scorpius, "can I help you, Malfoy?"

"Not really," Scorpius repeats, knowing full well that he's annoying her.

"If you're just here to annoy me, I do not care for it." Lucie forces a smile onto her face, trying to be as pleasant as she can be to the boy she dislikes.

"Oh, sweetie," Scorpius coos, "I only wanted to say hi." He pouts, getting to his feet, ruffling Lucie's dark hair and saunters out of the compartment. Leaving Lucie's hatred towards the Malfoy boy almost unbearable.

"Lucie!" Rose Weasley and Gwen Mills yell in unison as they scamper into the compartment, Albus Potter and Jordy Macmillan trailing behind them seemingly talking about quidditch.

"Hello," Lucie smiled, hugging both of the girls at once.

The train ride to Hogwarts was full of the same things as the year previously, 'How was your holidays?' and 'Quidditch this and Quidditch that'. After the whole ordeal was over everyone had decided to mind their own business, Jordy was ready _Quidditch through the Ages, _Rose had her nose buried in _Hogwarts a History: Limited Edition, _Albus was seemingly scribbling down last minute potions notes and Lucie was simply staring out of the window. She watched the fields and trees zoom past and out of sight, she noticed how the moon was full and shimmering with the stars shining brightly all those miles away. She remembered how her father had taken her to the Astronomy Tower during her first year, and how they looked through the telescopes and counted the number of stars and constellations they could see. And how he had promised they would do it again sometime, but it turned out they never did.

Hours later, Lucie found herself and her peers dressed in their school robes and clambering off the train with her trunk and owl in hand. The rain was heavy when they stepped onto the platform, lightening filled the sky with bright sparks, and the thunder rumbled in the dark, cloudy sky. Lucie began to feel sorry for the first years who would have to cross the lake in already terrifying boats in such weather.

She caught sight of Scorpius, who was walking with a few of his close friends, Lucie couldn't help but notice how in such brief flashing of lightening he seemed to emit some sort of warm glow. His pale hair stuck to his head, his eyes filled with mirth as he laughed along to one of his friend's jokes. Lucie shook her head, pulling her eyes away from the boy and dragging her heavy trunk towards an empty carriage.

"It's too cold," Rose whined, sniffing for added effect as she ran a hand through her already frizzy mop of red hair. Her expression suddenly turned to one of horror as she attempted to flatten the mass of hair on her head.

* * *

It was the first day of lessons and already Lucie knew today wouldn't be the best. After being almost scared to death my a muggle alarm clock, in which she wanted to shoot the creator of such a horrid contraption a unforgivable, and nearly slopping porridge down her robes at such an early time in the morning- she could already fill a foul mood coming on.

When Lucie received her timetables from her father, the respective head of Gryffindor house, she realised that she would have to endure yet another hour and a half of Scorpius Malfoy and herbology. Herbology was definitely her worst subject, although her father was brilliant at working with plants and identifying them, Lucie had never gotten into such a dull subject.

But nevertheless, Gwen, Rose, Albus and Lucie all marched down to the greenhouses in the still pouring rain, wrapping their robes tighter around their bodies as they did so. Only to find Scorpius Malfoy stood outside the greenhouse, leaning against the dirty glass with a wide smirk playing on his lips.

"Ah! Look who it is, it's Longbottom," Scorpius throws his arms up into the air, and stands up straighter. Lucie simply rolled her eyes, and stood with her back to him.

"Just ignore the idiot," Gwen said ion her thick welsh accent, only for Lucie to send a pointed look in her direction.

"Hello, sweetie," Scorpius whispers, wrapping his arm around Lucie's shoulders. Lucie jumps at the sudden closeness of him, she had not realised that he had moved closer to her.

"Calm down, Longbottom, it's only me," the smirk is evident in Scorpius' voice.

Lucie shrugs out of his grasp, "Shut up, Malfoy," she snapped, stepping even further away from the grey eyed boy.

"You know you love me, Longbottom," Scorpius took a step towards her, he was close enough for her to count every single almost unnoticeable freckle on his porcelain like face.

"I would rather be in love with the giant squid," Lucie quipped, staring him straight in the eye.

"We'll see," Scorpius whispered, stepping closer causing Lucie to take a step back and fall into the wall of greenhouse number four, earning a chuckle from Scorpius as he extends a hand to help her up. Lucie wearily takes his hand, shocked at how warm they are.

"Thanks," she mumbled, letting go of his hand and turning on her heel to find her father staring at her with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Miss Longbottom, see me after this lesson." Neville stated in a calm and steady tone, and with a swish of his robes he tells the class to enter the greenhouse.

Herbology passed quickly, much to Lucie's relief and displeasure. She wasn't usually on the receiving end of her father's lectures, she had seen many students including her sister endure one, but had never personally received one. Lucie focused on her breathing as she stood awkwardly in the greenhouse, she counted to ten slowly and thought of happy things.

"Lucie," Neville said calmly, standing directly in front of her.

"Yes?" Lucie replied weakly, not really sure of what else she could have said in reply to her name.

"Do you know why you're here?" Neville asked, monitoring his daughter with his pale green eyes, the same pale green eyes that his eldest daughter before him had inherited.

"No, not really," Lucie said, "but can you please skip the pleasantries and just get on with it? I need to eat." If it had been in any other circumstance, Neville would have laughed at his daughter's appetite, but he instead he simply exhaled and nodded.

"Very well then," he stated in an eerily calm tone, "I only want to warn you about that Malfoy kid, he's bad news. If he's anything like his father, he can't be trusted."

"I don't particularly like him anyway," Lucie mumbled under her breath.

"I just want you to be safe, Lucie, that's all." Neville sighed heavily, "I could understand if you liked him, or for the use of a better word _fancied_, but I'd rather you kept away from him."

"Dad!" Lucie exclaimed, "I do not fancy Scorpius Malfoy, he's an arrogant, bullying toerag!"

This time, Neville did laugh, a loud and deep sound. "Okay, kid, go eat."

The rest of the day seemed to pass painfully slow, although there was the added bonus of having no more Scorpius Malfoy encounters. But Lucie kept replaying her father's words in her head, even when she wasn't even thinking about the conversation, it would randomly float into her thoughts. Just by hearing her father say such things about Malfoy made her slightly more drawn to why he thought such things, yes Malfoy was a lot of things: annoying, arrogant, sarcastic and complex. But Lucie never imagined him to be untrustworthy. She found herself wanting to find out more about the boy who she disliked so greatly, she found herself wondering what he was really like under the sarcastic comments and complex nature. She found herself asking herself what would be the worst that could happen if she got to know him?

Nothing sprung to mind.

* * *

_I combined two chapters together for this one, to make it longer and to get to the point quicker and not ramble on about unimportant things. _

_Thanks to everyone who has alerted this story or me as an author, i appreciate it. _

_Keep reading. _

_-Cait_


	3. 3: the changeable one

Chapter Three: the changeable one

* * *

_'You can't let people scare you. You can't go your whole life trying to please everyone else. You can't go through life worried about what everyone else is going to think. Whether it's your hair, clothes, what you have to say, what you feel, what you believe in, and what you have. You can't let the judgement of others stop you from being you. Because if you do, you are no longer you. You're someone everyone else wants you do be.'_

* * *

On the first Hogsmede weekend of the year, three weeks into the school term, Lucie found herself sat in her father's office instead of visiting the beautiful town outside Hogwarts. She had waved her friends goodbye that morning, saying that she would see them later, before running to her father's office to meet her sister and father. It had been her father's idea that the three of them spend some time together, as he felt that because he wasn't home the majority of the time that he was losing contact with his children. Alice and Lucie had happily agreed, as they had felt that way for a long time.

"Morning girls," Neville greeted his two daughters with a smile.

"Morning!" Alice chirped brightly, feeling in a very good and happy mood this morning.

"Hi," Lucie said sleepily, stifling a yawn. She had never been one for mornings, she hated them more that she hated herbology and divination combined.

"You should know why I called you here today," Neville coughed, "I realise that the three of us don't spend a lot of time with one another, so I thought this weekend would be the perfect opportunity for us to talk."

"What about?" Alice asked vaguely, arching her eyebrow.

"Anything, of course I don't want to hear about your personal life, or the personal lives of your peers. I never was one for gossip. I just want to, in a sense, get to know you better." He laughed, Lucie noticed that he looked younger when he laughed, more handsome even.

"You should do that more often," she found herself saying, earning curious looks from both her sister and her father.

"Do what?" Neville chuckled, arching a dark eyebrow.

"You should laugh more often," Lucie corrected, "it makes you look younger." She added with a light laugh, suddenly realising that her and her father had similar laughs.

"You two are freakily alike," Alice giggled, watching Lucie and Neville with an amused expression.

"It's called genetics, Alice," Lucie stated sarcastically, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I'm being serious," Alice slapped her on the arm for her impotence, "you have, like, the same laugh, and the same eyes and hair. It's bloody scary!" she exclaimed in mock horror, her dark eyes widening.

"Whatever," Lucie brushed off Alice's comment with another shrug of her shoulders, "you never told us, dad, how did you and mum meet?" Lucie turned towards her father, with her eyebrows raised.

"Um… we both went to Hogwarts, we were both in Gryffindor," Neville said, "although she was always more brave than I was, even as a teenager. Listen girls, you'll have to ask that another time when your mother and I are together. Then you can have the full story."

Lucie nodded as Alice said, "When are you next seeing mum?" with wide eyes.

"Possibly for a few days over the Christmas period," Neville smiles, wearing a faraway expression on his youthful features.

"Oh! That's good, she really misses you!" Alice squealed in excitement. Lucie shot her a glare, silencing her almost immediately, trying to tell her sister that her father already felt bad enough with her eyes.

Four hours later, Lucie found herself finally leaving her father's office. After spending four hours reminiscing, joking and laughing with her younger sister and father, she was in an elated mood. So she decided to visit the library, to start her potions homework, she walked slowly through the corridors with a spring in her step.

* * *

Lucie shoved her folded parchment that contained her homework into her pocket, and went in search of something to read in the romance section of Hogwarts vast library. She pulled out what she recognised to be a muggle novel, _Romeo and Juliet_, before settling back down on her table towards the back of the library where she couldn't be seen.

"Well, if it isn't Lucie Longbottom," a soft drawling voice said, "hiding are we?"

Lucie looked up for her eyes to meet those of Scorpius Malfoy, her father's words of warning suddenly flashing through her mind.

_"He's bad news.." _

"Hello, Malfoy," Lucie said happily, suddenly wanting to test the theory, "I wouldn't say reading was hiding, but think what you wish."

Scorpius' smirk falters at her cheery tone, suddenly he feels confused, but he manages to fix his smirk back into it's usual sneering position.

"Hey, Malfoy," Lucie said in the same happy tone, "I need to talk to you."

Although Scorpius' face remains calm and collected, Lucie can literally hear the cogs in his brain turning as he wonders why she would even consider talking to him in a serious manner that didn't include hexing or offensive comments.

"Yes, Longbottom?" he smirked, although his tone was intrigued and wondering.

"You heard me, I want to talk to you," Lucie smirked in reply, suddenly scolding herself internally for _smirking. _

"Yes," Scorpius drawled, "I know you want to talk to me, what I want to know is what you want to talk to me about?"

"My father is under the impression that you're bad news, which of course doesn't take a genius to realise, does it?" Lucie said slowly, as Scorpius sits down opposite her with a confused expression on his pale, sculpted face. "But I have a feeling there is more to you than just heartless sarcasm and a knack for annoying Gryffindors."

"Have you ever thought that maybe 'underneath' all that, I am merely the same?" Scorpius raised a eyebrow, his tone bored.

"I highly doubt it, Malfoy," Lucie rolled her eyes, "no one is heartless, not even you."

"Don't pretend that you know me, Lucie, you don't." He hissed, his grey eyes cold.

"I know that you're not heartless,"

"If all you want is to lecture me, I don't know why I'm still here," Scorpius stood to his feet, but Lucie shocks both herself and him by grabbing his hand and pulling him back into seating position.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Lucie rolled her eyes again, releasing his warm hand, "I'm just sick of being at each other's throat all the time," Lucie knew that she was partially lying, but she knew deep down that she was actually sick of constantly fighting with him. "But what I am interested in, is why you're so cold towards people, or sarcastic towards them. Of course I know who your father is, and why your second name scares the living magic out of them, but I know that you're not like him." She adds seriously, her eyes focused on the wooden table. .

"So," Scorpius contemplated for a few moments, "you want to be nosy?"

"What?" Lucie asked, her eyes wide, "No! Oh, it doesn't matter." She stood to her feet turning on her heel to add, "I just want to get to know you, Malfoy, is that too much to ask for? But hey, whatever I don't mind hating you for the rest of our time at this school."

"Why do you care so much about getting to know me, Longbottom?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back behind the bookshelf that concealed the table they had been sat at.

"I don't care," Lucie said, avoiding his gaze and focusing on the muggle novel in her hand as she knew that his cold grey eyes would be fixed on her with a narrowed glare.

"Clearly you do, other wise you would be able to say that whilst looking into my eyes." Scorpius replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lucie looks up, directly into his eyes. Green into grey as she stared. "I don't care, Malfoy, it was just a suggestion." Lucie said in a tiny voice, suddenly feeling very small.

"That settles it then," Scorpius' eyes flash with an unknown emotion before Lucie pulled away from his grip and ran from the Library suddenly feeling very annoyed.

She ran from the library to the grounds at break neck speed, the heavy rain beating onto her back and soaking her shirt. She threw the novel onto the grass and sat by the lake, just staring out across the murky, black water. Her annoyance washing away, almost as though the rain was soothing me to calm down. Lucie closed her eyes, not even caring that the rain was soaking her hair or clothes.

* * *

_Boom! Second chapter in one day, i love being on holiday and having the urge to write! I have literally spent three hours thinking this story through, determined to finish it this week. If you like the story, or have anything i could do to improve it further then please review! I like reviews, they're beautiful._

_Au revoir, _

_-Caity_


	4. 4: the wishful thinking one

Chapter Four: The wishful thinking one

* * *

_'Oh, my God. I feel like I've just found out my favourite love song was written about a sandwich.-Jane, 27 dresses.'_

* * *

Lucie had returned from the second Hogsmede visit of the term, after having a dull week of lessons she had decided that this time she would actually go to the beautiful town. She and Rose had spent their time eating lunch and visiting George Weasley in his joke shop, whilst Gwen had her first date of the year with a Ravenclaw in the year above. Although Lucie had decided to return to Hogwarts rather early in the afternoon, Rose had remained in Hogsmede with Jordy and Albus.

She found herself tickling the pear on the portrait that lead to the kitchens, and took a seat at the small rickety table near the back once it had opened for her. A small house elf with large tennis ball sized dark eyes skipped over to Lucie, asking what she wanted, when Lucie had ordered the elf had skipped away as fast as she had arrived. And even though Malfoy had thought she was being nosy in his life, she still felt drawn to get to know him better, and she blamed her father for it. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't have spent two hours last Saturday wondering how she could get to know Scorpius better, especially since he hadn't annoyed her this week.

"Here you go, Miss," the small house elf squeaked, placing a tray of tea and biscuits onto the rickety table in front of Lucie.

"Thank you," Lucie grinned in reply, taking a sip of her tea.

The portrait once again swung open, this time revealing the boy who Lucie had felt had been ignoring her for the past week. His pale hair stuck to his head once again, clearly he had been in Hogsmede in the cold, icy rain.

"Mister Malfoy, what can Holly gets you?" the house elf squeaked at him, earning a small smile from Scorpius.

"Just a cup of coffee, Holly," he replied, still smiling at the small elf with wide eyes. He walked over to the table and jumped slightly when he noticed he wasn't alone. "Longbottom?" he said, shocked to see that she was here instead of Hogsmede where he had seen her earlier with the red headed Weasley.

"The very one," Lucie replied sarcastically, taking yet another sip of her steaming cup of tea.

"I thought you were in Hogsmede with the Weasley," Scorpius took a seat opposite her, just as Holly brought him his cup of steaming coffee.

"I was, and her name is Rose." Lucie corrected in a bored tone, arching her eyebrow and taking another sip of tea.

"Why aren't you still there?" Scorpius asked, also taking a sip of his beverage.

"Why do you care?" Lucie mimicked his questioning tone.

"I'm allowed to ask questions, it's not a sin," Scorpius snapped, his tone borderline defensive.

"I thought Malfoys didn't care about anyone other than themselves?" Lucie challenged, her voice more confident than she actually felt.

"Usually, but I'm a different form of Malfoy," Scorpius winked, causing Lucie to scoff at the pale haired boy.

"Funny, I thought all Malfoys were the same." Lucie shrugged.

"You said so yourself, I'm not my father or my surname," Scorpius grunts, "but I'd rather not get into that on a Sunday. I like Sundays, don't ruin them."

"I like Sundays too," Lucie blurted out, realising that her and Malfoy actually had one thing in common.

"Cool," Scorpius smiled slightly, sipping his coffee heartily.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Scorpius replied wearily, casting Lucie a apprehensive look.

"Where are your little cronies, I always thought you couldn't be without them?" Lucie smirked, and Malfoy laughed at her. His perfectly straight, white teeth making an appearance.

"They're still at Hogsmede, Flint and Maisie had a date." He smirked in reply.

Jake Flint was Scorpius' best friend, well one of them, but the one he trusted the most. And Maisie was the only girl in his friendship group, although she didn't mind being the only girl surrounded by Slytherin boys. It made her feel protected.

"So I'm guessing that'll set the minds of the many girls who claim they're in love with you to rest," Lucie chuckled, "knowing that Flint and Maisie are together."

"A guy can hope," Scorpius said as he set his cup back onto the table with a small bump, standing up and once Lucie casts him a curious glance he adds, "I'm going to meet the two of them."

"Bye, Malfoy, don't get eaten by a plant," Lucie quipped, "or do." She added just loud enough for Scorpius to send her a playful glare and walk out of the kitchens.

* * *

The month of October passed far too quickly for Lucie's liking, her birthday and Halloween had passed her by in a blur of dates and weeks. And Lucie finally felt as though she was settling into her sixth year lessons, and that she may actually be learning more and more about Malfoy the more she observed. So when it came to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson, one of the lessons she was alone with Malfoy in, she had been hoping that he would show at least some civilised emotions. Lucie sat on a boulder drawing a sketch of the unicorn before her, sketching each line carefully on her parchment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Lucie Longbottom," Parker Goyle, a tall and burly troll-like Slytherin boy.

"Obviously," Lucie said, concentrating on the magical creature in front of her.

"I know it's you, I could spot your ugly face from a mile away," Goyle sniggered, smirking widely.

"I'd rather have a ugly face than an ego the size of Hogwarts," Lucie snapped.

"Why you little-" Goyle raised his wand as Lucie stood up, her unicorn sketch falling to the floor.

"Goyle!" Scorpius yelled at his friend, "She's not worth it." He added with a snigger, as the other slytherins snickered loudly as Lucie picked up her drawing and shoved it into her bag with force before stalking away from the childish slytherins.

So much for wishful thinking.

* * *

_Short chapter, i apologize... _

_keep reading, thanks again to everyone who alerted me as an author and this story! _

_-Cait_


	5. 5: the detention one

Chapter five: the detention one

* * *

_'Like gravity, karma is so basic we often don't even notice it.-Sakyong Mipham'_

* * *

"I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you throw one more horned slug at me, I'm going to murder you!" Lucie screamed, as the horned slug Scorpius had just thrown at her fell to the ground from her hair.

"Oh really?" Scorpius challenged, smirking as his hand reached for another slug.

"Don't you dare!" Lucie bellowed, just as a horned slug hit her square in the face causing her to shriek and wipe her face with the sleeve of her robe.

"Malfoy you are dead!" Lucie screamed loudly, chasing after the Malfoy boy around the potions classroom, knocking cauldrons onto the floor, causing books to fly off desks, ingredients to spill all over the floor and students to dive out of the way as she did so.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense!" Slughorn suddenly yelled, waking from his doze, "Mr Malfoy! Miss Longbottom! Detention! The forbidden forest, with Hagrid!"

Lucie cast Malfoy a glare, blaming him entirely for her getting a detention on a Friday night, although deep down she knew it was her fault too. But nonetheless she waved her wand, cleaning the ingredients from the floor and grabbed her things before making her way towards divination. The one subject she hated more than herbology.

Lucie had always thought that divination was a load of old drivel, especially since Professor Trelawney always seemed to predict her death every time she stepped foot into the classroom. She thought this over and over again as she sat around a small table with a cup of tea leaves at the bottom, just after the professor had once again, for the third time in two years, predicted that she would die by falling from the dormitory window.

"According to your tea leaves," Gwen said, interrupting Lucie's thoughts as she consulted her text book and looked at Lucie's tea leaves, "you're going to, um, have danger in your path because you um, have a skull in your tea leaves…" Gwen shrugs and snaps her book shut with an annoyed sigh.

"What a load of rubbish," Rose hissed from the table behind her, that she had to share with Melody Le-Vance, a snobbish Ravenclaw girl with an upturned nose. "remind me again, why did I take divination?"

"If I remember correctly, it was because you didn't want to be like your mother," Lucie said in a matter-or-fact tone, as Gwen stifled a laugh.

"I don't want to be like her to that extent, I've told you this," Rose sighed overdramatically.

It was true, Rose had told Gwen and Lucie over and over again that she didn't want to be known for her intelligence, like her mother. She wanted to make something of her self, other than being known as an 'insufferable know-it-all'. That didn't mean that she wasn't proud of who her parents were, two members of the golden trio, but she wanted to make something of herself by herself.

* * *

The rest of the day passed painfully slow, and before Lucie knew it she was walking to Hagrid's through the misty and cold air. Tightening her robes around her, she ploughed on, her slightly too long robes trailing on the damp grass of the grounds.

"Hey! Longbottom, wait up!" Scorpius Malfoy's drawl sounded from behind her, causing her to freeze instinctively and wait for him to catch up with her.

Scorpius quickly caught up to her, his stride matching hers with his hood up over his pale blonde hair. Lucie turns slightly, drinking his appearance in: his broad shoulders and hands in his robe pockets, the steely grey of his eyes and the barely noticeable freckles on the bridge of his nose. Lucie shakes her head rapidly, turning away and focusing her eyes on her shoes.

"This is all your fault, you know," Lucie said suddenly, as the two of them continued to trudge down towards Hagrid's.

"My fault? How so?" Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"If you hadn't of thrown that slug at me, we wouldn't be in this situation," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone, shrugging her petit shoulders.

"Well, if you hadn't of chased me around the classroom, we also wouldn't be in this situation," Scorpius stated, rolling his eyes.

"If you weren't such an annoying toad, I could have been studying in the library by now,"

"If you weren't such a goody-two-shoes, we wouldn't be arguing about this right now," Scorpius quipped, shoving his hands deeper into his robe pockets.

"I am not a good-two-shoes!" Lucie exclaimed, offended.

"Oh please, Longbottom, don't even deny it."

"You see, this is why I dislike you!" Lucie exclaimed once more, before the two of them reached Hagrid's hut and lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Scorpius knocked on the door twice with a pale hand, before turning towards the grounds and staring at something in the distance with his head cocked to the side. His pale eyes flickering over something that Lucie can't see, she heaves an annoyed sigh.

"Wha' are ya' lookin' at, Malfoy?" Hagrid boomed from the doorway, holding his trust cross bow in his large dust-bin lid sized hands with a large bloodhound drooling at his feet.

"Oh, um, nothing," Scorpius hesitated, something which he never usually did.

"Righ'," Hagrid nodded his large, bearded head, "stick close to me, you never know wha's lurkin' in the forest at this time o' night. We're tendin' to the unicorns tonigh', tha' shouldn't be too 'ard for ya'."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius replied, the words falling smoothly off his tongue.

"Yes, sir," Lucie repeated, scuffing her shoes off the porch of Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid strode ahead, his bloodhound bounding after him at his feet as Lucie and Scorpius followed behind, their wands ignited and their robes wrapped tightly around themselves.

Lucie had always feared the Forbidden Forest, especially when the only light they had was that of Hagrid's lantern and her and Malfoy's wands. She hated the fact that during the night the forest seemed alive, the crackling branches and wind within the tall, dark trees made her feel uneasy of her surroundings. The air was colder than the grounds within the forest, almost as cold as if a dementor was near, which Lucie knew Dementors are forbidden on Hogwarts grounds so shook the thought from her already terrified mind. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Scared?" Scorpius whispered to her, his hot breath creating a cloud of white smoke.

"Obviously," Lucie replied, casting him a withering look she doubted he could see in the dim light of their wands.

CRACK.

Lucie froze, instinctively grabbing hold of Scorpius' arm as she listened, hearing another crack, then another, then another. Her breath hitched, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge as the air seemed to drop in temperature.

"Watch yourselves," Hagrid's gruff voice sounded from in front of them, "I can 'ear something."

"Well, well, well," an unfamiliar female voice suddenly whispered in Lucie's ear, causing her to jump closer to Scorpius, "A Longbottom and a Malfoy, I've been waiting an awfully long time to meet the two of you."

Scorpius' heart raced as Lucie gripped tightly onto his robes as the woman suddenly jumped, almost cat-like, onto Hagrid. Lucie hid her face in Scorpius' robes, as Scorpius aimed his wand in the slender woman's direction. The sound of Hagrid's yell, followed by the sound of him hitting the ground with an almighty bang and his bloodhound's barks, informed the two of them that they were alone.

The next thing both Lucie and Scorpius knew, it all went black…

* * *

_Yet another chapter rewritten, but with a few bits added in for depth i suppose. _

_CLIFF HANGER! hehe, they always make me feel evil... sad life, i know. _

_thanks again for everyone who alerted! i keep getting emails! _

_-Cait_


	6. 6: the family reunion one

Chapter Five: the family reunion one

* * *

_'That's what makes humans so dangerous. They want everything. T__hey aren't satisfied with what they are. They want to be everything else as well. -Faro (Indigo)'_

* * *

Lucie's eyes opened slowly as she sat up, her eyes suddenly focusing on the figure before her. The long black hair was strangely familiar to Lucie, the dark eyes and the pale figure that was hidden by a thick, black cloak with blood red heels peeping out the bottom of the hem. The woman was strikingly beautiful with her sharp cheekbones and angled jaw.

"Malfoy?" Lucie found herself croaking, looking around the dimly lit room, which she knew had to be on the Hogwarts grounds as she knew no one could apparate on the school grounds.

"Oh, your boyfriend will be find sweetie," the woman jeered, her dark eyes flashing mischievously.

"He's not my boyfriend," Lucie corrected, crawling towards Scorpius' stirring form. His grey eyes open gracefully and he sits himself upright, his eyes analysing the woman from the tip of her heels to the dark hair on her head. Lucie found herself staring at Malfoy, longer than she probably should have.

"Lucie, are you alright?" Scorpius inquired, his eyes flickering towards the girl beside him quickly, his eyes trailing up and down her thin form for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Lucie replied quietly, casting a weak smile in his direction.

"Ain't young love sweet?" the woman coos sarcastically, every time Lucie looked at her, the more and more familiar she became. Although she just couldn't fit a name to her face.

"What do you want with us?" Scorpius drawled, clearly feeling tiresome towards the whole situation.

"Why do I want you?" the woman said slowly, dragging the words out of her mouth at what could be described as a glacial pace, "I think you know, Malfoy, deep down why I want you. Your father will have told you, no doubt, he'll have told you what's coming. Something you won't be able to stop, not even your coward of a father will be able to stop what's coming." She adds with a mad cackle, throwing her head back with mirth.

"That doesn't explain why you want Lucie?" Scorpius said, jumping to his feet and hauling Lucie to her feet soon afterwards.

"Oh, Lucie, such a beautiful girl," the woman's dark eyes trail across Lucie's face, drinking her in, "so small and innocent. We both know, Malfoy, that her father played a large part in the war, but I don't care for that. It's her mother I'm interested in, the infamous River Black, bravery beyond measure." The woman pauses for a second, "Let's just say, Malfoy, I couldn't resist."

Lucie cocked her head to the side in confusion, staring at her feet and catching a glimpse of her and Malfoy's intertwined fingers. If this were at any other time, she would have shrieked, shoved him away from her and possibly hexed him into oblivion, but at this moment: it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait," Lucie's head snapped up, "how do you know my mother?"

"Me and your mother go way back, sweetheart, way back, even before Hogwarts." The woman smirked, enjoying watching Lucie's brain work over time to piece together the information given.

"Amelie," Lucie breathed, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" the woman shrieks, clearly taken aback my Lucie's words.

"You're the sister my mother never mentions," Lucie replied, allowing a smirk to grace her delicate features, "the one she hates. You're Amelie Black, my mother's younger sister."

"I underestimated you, Lucie, you're more intelligent than I thought," Amelie said, admiring her nails in false interest, "Amelie Black, at your service," she cried overdramatically, and curtseying.

"Excuse me? What?" Scorpius asked incredulously, his brow furrowed.

"I have to say, Malfoy, I imagined you a little more intelligent than this." Amelie smirked, Lucie couldn't help but think how alike Amelie and her mother were, right down to them having the same smirk. It was like looking at a clone of her mother.

"Hey!" Lucie exclaimed defensively, not entirely sure why she was defending Malfoy, especially since in return she was staring at her with a bemused expression plastered over his sculpted face.

"You might want to buy your girlfriend a muzzle, Malfoy," Amelie grinned casting me a bored look.

"She's not my girlfriend," Scorpius corrected, his grip tightening on Lucie's hand.

Amelie took three steps forward, the sound of her heels echoing around the dimly lit room, she looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "If she's not your girlfriend, then why are you still holding her hand?" then arched her thin eyebrow.

Lucie pulled her hand from Scorpius' grasp before clearing her throat, "I don't understand," she said, cocking her head to the side once again out of habit, "I don't understand what you want?"

"I want you, both of you, dead," Amelie said in a bored tone, looking at her nails in false admiration.

"Then what's stopping you?" Scorpius drawled, raising his eyebrows.

"There'll be plenty of time to do it, and that time is not tonight."

Lucie nodded slowly, gulping, "Why?" she croaked, her voice cracking under the intensity of Amelie's gaze. It was like receiving a glare from her mother, and you could trust her when she said that her mother was infamous for her glaring, that and her bravery.

"Your mother dearest stole something of mine, and now I want it back," Amelie stated briefly, venom clear in her voice.

"What, what could my mother of possibly have stolen from you?" Lucie croaked once again, thinking of her honest mother back home. Her mother had always been honest about such things, she was not the type of person to steal something- especially not from her own sister, she had always said that family was the most important thing in the world.

"She took my daughter!" Amelie screamed, her cool façade disappearing almost immediately, "I thought I ought to return the favour." She added, forcing her tone back to it's previous calm state.

"That doesn't explain why you want Scorpius, he's done nothing to you," Lucie asked, her tone still weak and wavering.

"Malfoy's parents owe me big time, _big _time," Amelie spat, narrowing her dark eyes at Scorpius who had remained silent, allowing the information to sink in to his mind. "he knows this, he always has."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lucie repeated in annoyance, "if you want revenge, I don't see why you don't just finish it now."

"There's a set date, Lucie," Scorpius hissed in her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling him closer towards her protectively.

"Well done, mal-"

Amelie's remark was interrupted by an almighty and almost deafening crash towards the left of the room. Lucie and Scorpius fell to the floor at the force of the crash, Lucie landing on top of Scorpius by accident, her head hitting of the floor. Scorpius' head shot up and towards the left of the room, where a large hole had been blown into the wall and in that opening stood: both of his parents, what he assumed was Lucie's mother and Professor McGonagall, all looking furious.

"Amelie!" River screeched, running towards her daughter who lay beside the Malfoy boy seemingly unconscious.

"This is not over!" Amelie yelled in reply before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke that smelled distinctly of tobacco.

Scorpius coughed, casting a glance at Lucie's dark haired mother whose eyes were filled with sadness as she stared at her daughter, stroking her hair. He stood to his feet, cradling Lucie's unconscious body in his arms and walking towards the opening and past his parents.

"Mister Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" Professor McGonagall yelled after him.

"I'm taking care of it," Scorpius replied loudly, heading towards the hospital wing.

* * *

_Just the complication of my story, I'm just getting started on this... again. _

_Tell me what you think? _

_thanks again, _

_-C.E.S_


	7. 7: the dating one

Chapter seven: the dating one

* * *

_'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye.' -Miss Piggy_

* * *

Lucie had been unconscious for an hour, and within that hour Scorpius had explained to his parents, head mistress and her mother what had happened with her estranged aunt. River Black had left shortly after, muttering to herself about speaking with her colleagues in the Auror office, and McGonagall had left alongside her, leaving the Malfoy family alone with an unconscious Lucie.

"Who is she, son?" Astoria inquired, unaware that Lucie had woken up in the bed to the left of her sons. Lucie noted that her voice was so melodic, it was just like bells.

"Who?" Scorpius asked vaguely, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You know exactly who I am talking about, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Astoria scolded her only son, "now who is she?"

"Just a girl who's in my classes," Scorpius replied in a bored tone, "why do you ask?"

"She's very beautiful," Astoria smiled, "especially for a Longbottom."

Scorpius groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Dad, right now would be an appropriate time for you to step in and help your only son avoid embarrassment,"

"Astoria, leave the boy alone." Draco smirked, the steely grey eyes his son had inherited glistening with mirth, obviously amused by his son's behaviour and embarrassment.

"Fine, I was merely commenting," Astoria shrugged her delicate shoulders, "we have to go darling, we'll see you at Christmas." She added as Lucie began to stir from her sleep.

"If you see or hear anything suspicious, don't hesitate in owling us, Scorpius." Draco said to his son, who nodded quickly as his parents walked from the hospital wing hand in hand.

Lucie's pale green eyes flew open, as she sat up and pushed her dark hair from her eyes with one swift movement. Her irises flickering around the unfamiliar room in which she had no recollection of how she even got there. Suddenly the hospital beds that surrounded her came to be familiar, as did the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"What did I miss?" Lucie rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, unaware of Scorpius' lingering gaze.

"Nothing of great importance," he said before becoming silent once more for a few minutes, his eyes staring at something behind Lucie's head. "Hey, Longbottom, what's that?" he stood to his feet, walking slowly towards the cabinet that stood next to Lucie's hospital bed.

Lucie turned her head to look at the cabinet, and there sat a dark feathered owl with large, cobalt eyes, holding a blood red envelope. Her eyes flickered between Scorpius and the owl, panic rushing through her body.

"I don't remember that being there before," Scorpius muttered, ripping the envelope from the owl's snapping beak. His steely eyes flickering over the 'get well soon' card inside it, with a sharp intake of breath he handed the card to Lucie for her to read. She yelped as she read the words that were written in dark red ink:

_Dearest Lucie, _

_Don't for a second think that you and your dear boyfriend are safe, your time is running out. You're dead. _

_-A.B_

* * *

November arrived quickly, the first snow falling this year as it did so, and Lucie found herself more and more engrossed with her homework that she was with anything else. In fact, she found herself focusing on homework instead of thinking about the card, her encounter with her long lost aunt and the fact that she was more scared than she hand been in her entire life. To think that someone wanted her dead and could possibly kill her at any given time, frightened her. She hadn't spoken to anybody about it, not even Malfoy or her mother. The more she denied it was happening and didn't speak about it, the more it never happened. And that was how Lucie liked it. Gone.

Walking from the great hall towards the library with Rose beside her babbling about how much trouble her brother has gotten him into recently, she allowed herself to zone out and wipe her mind blank. Thinking about how close Christmas was, and how much she couldn't wait to see her mother and father reunited and-

"Lucie, are you even listening to me?" Rose snapped as they took a seat at a table towards the back of library, a table concealed with bookshelves containing books about defence she noticed.

"What?" Lucie asked sheepishly, pulling out her textbooks, parchment and quill from her bag and placing them on the desk with a slightly louder than expected bang.

"I was saying," Rose cleared a throat, "that a Ravenclaw guy in the year above wants to take you on a date."

Lucie nearly choked on her own saliva, "Who?" she croaked, flabbergasted that someone would even consider taking her out on a date.

"The keeper of the quidditch team, oh what's his name.." Rose snapped her fingers, racking her brain trying to remember his name.

"Jude Macmillan?" Lucie asked, cocking her head to the side habitually.

"The very one," Rose nodded, "Albus heard him talking about it, apparently he thinks you're 'cute'." She used air quotation marks as she said this.

"Someone has clearly smacked him over the head with something heavy," Lucie laughed, shaking her head and returning to her parchment.

"You aren't going to say yes?" Rose hissed, "Any girl would kill to go on a date with him, Lucie!"

"I don't care," Lucie shrugged, "I'm busy."

"What? With homework that isn't due for another week," Rose raised her eyebrows, shaking her mane of red hair from her face, "Lucie, you need to have fun."

"I have fun!" Lucie exclaimed defensively, knowing she would be receiving a cold glare of Madam Pince, the scary librarian who hated every single person who uttered a single word in her beloved library.

"Sure you do, by sitting doing homework on a Friday night," Rose said sarcastically, "you have been doing the same thing every weekend since you did that detention with Malfoy, surely it wasn't that bad." Lucie paled at the mention of that night involuntarily.

"Fine, if I go on this date will you stop bloody pestering me?" Lucie sighed, snapping her book shut after realising that she would not be able to study and do homework with Rose's squeals of joy.

"Oh, my Merlin!" she squealed, probably once again earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Calm yourself, Weasley, your neck looks like it's on fire." Lucie muttered, gesturing to Rose's infamous red neck that occurred when she was excited, angry or embarrassed. It was the Weasley curse, according to her.

* * *

Less than three hours later, Jude Macmillan himself asked her to go to Hogsmede with him the following Saturday. And before Lucie even knew it, Saturday had arrived. After being woken by Rose early in the morning, although it took many threats of being transfigured into a dormouse to actually wake her, she forced Lucie to shower and follow every instruction she and Gwen gave her.

Stepping out of the shower she noticed that all her muggle clothing had been spread over various beds in the dorm, different outfit choices and make up laid on the bed linen.

"Don't you think you two are overreacting," Lucie said to Gwen and Rose, "I mean, I don't have to look special, he knows what I look like."

"Yeah, but you want to impress him, it's the rules!" Gwen exclaimed, tying her black hair up into a high ponytail and rolling her dark eyes at the naivety of Lucie.

"Rules?" Lucie squeaked as Rose flicked her wand at her dark hair and dried it instantly, before casting yet another spell to straighten out the unruly waves that usually Lucie's hair fell in down to her waist.

"Yes, the rules of dating," Gwen exclaimed again, shoving a pair of jeans into Lucie's arm along with some underwear, "number one, you must _always_ look your best."

"Number two, you have to act natural," Rose added, as Lucie slipped into the jeans and underwear from behind the hangings of her bed and passed her a button down shirt which she also slipped on. "so that's no random facts or talking about things he has no clue about."

"Wouldn't that make for decent conversation?" Lucie asked meekly as Gwen sat her down onto a wooden chair and began to attack her face with products she never even knew existed.

"No, Lucie, it wouldn't. It would be boring." Gwen tutted, nearly stabbing Lucie in the eye with an eyeliner pencil.

"Will you bloody watch where you put that pencil thing!" Lucie shrieked, shielding her eyes from view.

After at least an hour of preening and attempting to make Lucie look respectable, Rose and Gwen were feeling incredibly pleased with themselves. Lucie's once wavy hair lay in straight locks down to her waist, paired with natural looking make up and a decent enough outfit they were finished. The red head and the black haired girl exchanged smug glances as they pushed Lucie down the stairs of the dormitory, wishing her good look with her date and to tell them everything when she returned.

Lucie tugged at the material of her shirt nervously, she had never been on a date before, but as they say: there is a first time for everything. She had arranged to meet Jude in the entrance hall, and it was only when she reached there that she noticed Scorpius looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Hey! Lucie!" Jude said, causing her to spin on her heel to face the tall, dark haired boy.

"Jude!" she smiled awkwardly, staring into his equally dark eyes.

"Should we go?" he extended his large hand, which she took a little gingerly.

"Of course," Lucie replied shakily, ignoring Scorpius' gaze as the two of them walked out into the snowy grounds and made their way to Hogsmede.

Hogsmede never once failed to take Lucie's breath away, especially during the winter where snow covered the paths and the shops in a glittery way. It was by far the most beautiful village she had ever seen in her life, and she doubted anything could ever change her view on such a (no pun intended) magical place. She hadn't realised how cold it was until she shivered, regretting not wearing a coat.

"Are you cold?" Jude asked as he flickered his gaze away from the newest model of broomstick to look at Lucie directly in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine," Lucie lied awkwardly, releasing his cold hand and placing both of her hands in the pockets of her jeans in attempt to use her body warmth as some form of muggle radiator.

"Are you sure?" Jude eyed her wearily as she replied with a mere nod of her head.

They visited Honeydukes and Rose's uncle's joke shop before mutually decided to have lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Although Lucie had noticed that throughout the duration of the date Jude seemed to be uninterested with what she had to say, instead asking about her friends and what they were like. It was frustrating to say the least, Gwen had told her that she should always go for people who enjoyed her company and didn't interrupt her. Lucie shook her head, scolding herself internally for being so naïve.

"Lucie, listen," Jude said in a strained voice as he sat opposite her in a booth, "do you want to know the real reason I asked you on a date?"

Lucie cocked her head to the side habitually once again, but nodded anyway feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I want to date your friend, Gwen," as soon as the words left his mouth, Lucie could have slapped herself, of course he did. She was the one he had been most interested in whilst they were talking, he didn't want Lucie he wanted her best friend instead.

"Right, and you're telling me this why?" Lucie asked, arching her eyebrow at the boy.

"I-I don't know," Jude stammered, "I just thought you would want to know."

"It was Rose who convinced me to come today," Lucie admitted, "I didn't want to go on a date with you. You're not my type." She stood to her feet, placing a few knuts onto the table for the drink Jude had bought her, thanked him for the day and left into the snow feeling a little bit more annoyed than she had done before hand.

She scolded herself once again for her naivety, and her lack of perception. She folded her arms across her chest, attempting to keep in the heat that she was loosing incredibly fast, and continued to stalk back to the castle.

No dating for me, Lucie thought as she arrived at the gates, cursing Rose Weasley and her persuasion techniques.

* * *

_Over two-thousand words.. _

_I added in the dating scenario, just because i felt like it. _

_Please review to tell me what you think even if it's to tell me how much you hate this story. I'll appreciate it! _

_Thanks again, till next time..._

_-Cait Storm_


	8. 8: the announcement one

Chapter eight: the announcement one

* * *

_'I am told to just be myself, but as much as I have practised the impression. I am still no good at it.' -Robert Brault_

* * *

Groaning in frustration, Lucie shoved her books into her bag with such force she had been afraid that the strap might have snapped. She had been trying to study for a History of Magic, but with Malfoy and his friends talking loudly towards her left she had given up and resorted to going to dinner.

As she walked, she thought about her 'date' with Jude and how thrilled Gwen had been when she told her. She didn't hate Jude for preferring Gwen, after six years of the boys preferring her, Rose and Lucie had gotten over it. But she had decided that she wouldn't date, since she was inexperienced and clearly not what everyone needed. So she then decided that focusing on her school work, and the fact that her aunt might attack at any given point, would be the better option.

"Lucie! Lucie! Hurry up!" Gwen squealed from Gryffindor table, Lucie rolled her eyes at her friend and took a seat beside her and dropping her bag to the floor with a muffled thump.

"What?" Lucie groaned, placing her head on the table feeling suddenly extremely exhausted and regretful that she stayed up till three in the morning in attempt to finish her potions essay.

"McGonagall has an announcement to make!" Gwen squealed, jumping up and down in her seat and receiving a glare from Rose who was also resting her head on the surface of the table.

"When does McGonagall never have an announcement to make?" Lucie asked, her voice muffled by the table.

"She has a point, Gwen," Albus laughed, as Gwen cast him a withering look from the opposite side of the table.

"I was just saying, it seems important." Gwen huffed, folding her arms across her chest as the hall suddenly went silent and both Lucie and Rose lifted their heads off the table.

"Could I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed to an already silent hall, her lips pressed in a tight thin line, "I would like to announce that we are to have a festive ball before Christmas break," she glared at a few students who had chosen to groan and whine about this announcement, "I will add that only fourth years and above may attend, although if you wish to invite those in younger years, you may. Also, I expect you all to be on your utmost behaviour, that is all." She smiled her usual thin lipped smile before sitting back onto her chair in the centre of the staff table.

"You have got to be kidding me," Albus groaned, biting into a piece of chicken savagely as soon as it had appeared on the golden plates and goblets.

"I think it'll be fun," Gwen shrugged, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"That's because you have a date, Gwen, Lucie, Al and I don't." Rose explained, gesturing to the Ravenclaw table to where Jude was sat with his fellow Ravenclaws and smiling opening at Gwen.

"You'll get dates," Gwen brushed away her comment as she waved at Jude flirtatiously, "why doesn't Lucie go with Al?"

"As friends.." Albus exclaimed, blushing slightly with his green eyes wide with terror.

"Of course, as friends," Gwen tutted, eating a spoonful of pie.

"Hey! What about me?" Rose exclaimed gesturing to herself, with her jaw hanging slightly.

"Do you really want to go to the ball with your own cousin?" Lucie asked her with her eyebrows raised, which caused Rose's neck to turn red with embarrassment as she shook her head rapidly.

"Well then, don't complain," Gwen said, "now we have to worry about dresses…" she then donned a faraway expression as she thought about the possibilities of what she could wear. Lucie scoffed sarcastically before returning to her pie.

* * *

Lucie had thanked Merlin that she excelled at a History of Magic, knowing that today Binns would drone on and on and make many of students fall asleep, but she enjoyed it. Lucie walked into the classroom and sat down beside Rose, shoving her heavy bag under the table just as Binns began to drone on about the first wizarding war.

"Hey, Lucie, you know Malfoy, right?" Rose said suddenly, taking Lucie my surprise of her choice of words.

"I suppose so, why?" Lucie asked, jotting down a few notes onto her parchment.

"Do you think you could, um, maybe you could, um-"

"Spit it out, Rose." Lucie hissed, rolling her eyes at the redheaded girl beside her.

"Do you think you could ask him to go to the ball with me?" she blurted out, slapping a hand over her freckled face.

"Why would _you _of all people want to go to the ball with Malfoy?" Lucie asked, feeling an unknown emotion in the back of her mind ever so suddenly, "Your dad would kill you."

"I know, I just think he's, um, interesting," she shrugged, her neck the same shade as her bushy hair, "not to mention good looking."

"Don't be shallow, Rose," Lucie scolded, "he may be interesting, but he's also a right toerag too."

"I just want to get to know him, Lucie," Rose whined, pouting.

"I've tried that, it doesn't work." Lucie muttered under her breath as she continued to write down what Binns was droning on about.

"Please, Lucie…" Rose pleaded, pouting even further.

"Fine!" Lucie hissed, "Merlin, fine, I'll ask him."

Although something in the pit of her stomach was telling her not to ask him, mostly to prevent Rose from getting hurt, she knew it would possibly make Rose happy if she asked him. It wouldn't be a bad thing if the two of them went to the ball together, Malfoy could do with something to look forward too and at least if he's with Rose he won't annoy her- something which he hadn't been doing recently- and that would make Lucie happy too.

It's settled then, Lucie thought.

* * *

_Very short chapter but i wanted to get the last part written and read through. The final part was added in, but the first part was merely added to as in the original i hadn't explained things fully and i feel as though I've been leaving Al out along with Alice- but she'll come in later. _

_muahaha, _

_-cait elizabethh_


	9. 9: the questioning one

Chapter nine: the questioning one

* * *

_'When you're young, everything feels like the end of the world. But it's not: it's just the beginning. You might have to meet a few more jerks, but one day you're gonna meet a boy who treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Like the sun rises and sets with you.' -17 again (movie)_

* * *

"Malfoy!" Lucie yelled after the blonde haired boy who was walking down the corridor, he span on his heel to face her, looking very confused as he did so.

"Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he smirked, shoving his hands in his robe pockets- which Lucie noted was a reoccurring habit of his.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Lucie questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"If this is an invitation, Longbottom, I'd rather not-"

"I don't want to go to the ball with you!" Lucie shrieked, startling a few passing first years as she did so, "It's for Rose, actually."

"As in Weasley? The bushy haired girl who has a fetish for books?" Scorpius asked incredulously, staring at her with wide grey eyes.

"For the last time, Malfoy, her name is _Rose," _Lucie snapped, "will you go with her or not?" she added, slightly begrudgingly.

Scorpius thought for a while, weighing up his options, or so that's how it seemed for Lucie. He monitored her for a few minutes before flickering his eyes to the marble floor, then back up to meet her eyes.

"Fine, on one condition," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"And what is that one condition, Malfoy?" Lucie inquired, raising her eyebrows at the boy.

"You have to dance with me," he replied, smirking wickedly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lucie replied scathingly, narrowing her eyes.

"Because it's only one dance," Malfoy smirked wider, "and you have nothing to lose by doing so."

"Fine." Lucie snapped after a few moments of silent contemplation, before turning around and stalking in the opposite direction, leaving Scorpius to do the same.

* * *

It was the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and everyone within the castle seemed to be unable to contain their excitement. There was a buzz emitting itself from everyone Lucie passed today, squeals of excitement could be heard from her younger sister at breakfast that morning as she spoke about how this year would be yet another year Gryffindor won the cup and how she couldn't wait to get on the field and bat bludgers at the 'know-it-alls'.

"I still think people get way too excited for these kinds of things," Rose scoffed, biting into her toast a little bit too viciously.

"I don't, quidditch matches are the highlight of my year!" Albus exclaimed taking a seat next to Lucie and piling eggs onto his plate.

"That's because you play quidditch, Al," Lucie laughed, shaking her head.

"I love quidditch!" He yelled with his mouth full of egg, earning disgusted looks from both Gwen and Lucie.

"I'm not saying I dislike quidditch, I just think it's slightly overrated," Rose shrugged, reading her Daily Prophet.

"I think it's nice, it gives the whole school a chance to have a little competition," Gwen added, "the only competition we have in our year is that between Lucie and Malfoy."

"Not to mention, Rose against the rest of the year, battling to be top of the class in every single bloody subject," Albus chuckled, Rose cast a glare in his direction.

"I'm not that bad!" Rose exclaimed, dropping her prophet into the toast on her plate with a red neck.

"Oh, Rose, trust us, you are," Gwen smiled.

"Rose, I forgot to tell you," Lucie suddenly remembered her conversation with Malfoy the day previously, "Malfoy says he'll go to the ball with you." At the same point as soon as the words left her mouth all three of her friends began to choke on their food.

"Rosie and Malfoy, you have to be kidding me!" Albus exclaimed after Lucie smacked his back and he had drank two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"I kid you not," Lucie laughed, sipping her own goblet.

"You can't be serious, Rose, why Malfoy?" Gwen coughed several times, spluttering wildly.

"He's, um, interesting." Rose replied sheepishly, her neck glowing the same colour of her hair.

"So it's nothing to do with the fact that he's got a decent enough face?" Gwen smirked as Rose's cheeks began to burn the same shade of vibrant colour of her neck.

"I'm not shallow, Gwen, unlike you," Rose seethed, fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm not shallow either, but at least I have taste." Gwen flicked her dark hair over her shoulder, wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and stood to her feet.

"Ladies, please," Albus laughed, as the three of them stood up too and walked out of the great hall. Rose's neck still burning bright red and Albus' laughter echoing around the hall.

"Go Gryffindor!" Gwen screamed over the roar of the crowd, clinging to her scarf as if her life depended on it, she didn't even care about the snow that was falling onto the stands.

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your boyfriend?" Rose yelled over the noise, gesturing to Jude who was hovering by the hoops.

"I'm a Gryffindor, sue me!" Gwen screamed in reply, jumping up and down as Albus whizzed past in search for snitch. Lucie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yet another score by chaser, Longbottom," Kitty Jordan, daughter of infamous radio reporter Lee Jordan, yelled through the speaker as the crowd erupted with applause. Lucie screamed, jumping up and down as her sister flew back towards the opposite end of the pitch.

Within forty-five minutes Albus had caught the snitch, leaving the score with 210-70 to Gryffindor. The Ravenclaws had been such sore losers, booing the Gryffindor team as they all ran towards the lockers.

"Quidditch party in the Gryffindor common room!" James Potter yelled before he disappeared into the lockers followed by his younger brother.

"Why are my cousins so obsessed with quidditch?" Rose groaned as her, Lucie and Gwen made their way through the crowd and once again towards the castle.

"I guess we'll never know," Gwen smiled, wrapping an arm around Lucie and Rose's shoulder.

* * *

_Filler chapter but the quidditch party is rather important. _

_thanks for reading, you are awesome..._

_-Cait_


	10. 10: the expected one

Chapter ten: the expected one

* * *

_'You don't have the power to upset me. You don't matter enough to upset me.' -The Reader_

* * *

Several boxes of fire whisky later and everyone, all houses included, were all dancing, singing and celebrating in the Gryffindor common room. Music blared out of an object that Lucie couldn't spot, students were dancing on the make-shift dance floor whilst some merely sat in the corner mulling over a mug of butterbeer, clearly depressed about their loss.

Everyone seems to be celebrating, Gwen has gone to console her boyfriend and Rose is nowhere to be seen, Albus is dancing on the table still clad in his quidditch gear whilst Rose's infamous cousins are all being their usual selves- James Potter is juggling empty fire whisky bottles, Lily Potter is dancing on the dance floor with one of Rose's blonde cousins who's name Lucie had forgotten. Whilst the chaos occurs around her, Lucie is concealed behind one of the many couches pressed near the stone walls, clutching a bottle of butterbeer.

Lucie hated these occasions, she enjoyed quidditch matches but the after parties often were too much for her. But what she did enjoy about such things as these celebrations was that she got to see her best friends enjoy themselves, she got to see her know-it-all best friend finally put down her books and enjoy herself and watch her other best friends dance and laugh and just be as carefree as she had ever seen them. It was comforting for her.

"Lucie!" Gwen suddenly hissed, grabbing Lucie's arm and dragging her from behind the couch.

"What?" Lucie whispered as Gwen dragged her towards a spot where she could see into the centre of the make-shift dance floor.

"Rosie is dancing with Malfoy!" Albus slurred, Lucie hadn't even noticed him swaying on his feet beside her.

Her eyes were focused on the pale haired, undeniable beautiful boy who had his arms wrapped the curly haired redhead chuckling at her. She felt a pang in her stomach as the redhead leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Scorpius'. Lucie didn't hang around, she excused herself and walked from the common room and into the cold air of the corridor.

She steadied her breathing, and walked down the first staircase she came to, not even caring where she was going. It wasn't as if seeing Rose and Scorpius had upset her, or that she was jealous, it was just the fact that she'd had a drink. Or so she had hoped. She blamed the butterbeer and not the fact that her best friend was kissing the person she hated.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was sat on the astronomy tower twiddling her wand with her fingers and staring into the starry sky. The only thing that interrupted her was the return of the familiar black feathered owl with large, cobalt eyes holding yet another blood red envelope. Lucie dropped her wand on the stone floor with a clatter, struggling to her feet and ripping the envelope away from the owl's beak forcefully.

_Dearest Lucie, _

_Being alone is dangerous, didn't your mother ever tell you that._

_-A.B _

Her hands trembled as she bit down on her lip, her eyes darting around the tower as she instantly regretted coming here alone. Amelie could see her, she knew it and Amelie knew that she could see her. Panic pulsated through Lucie's body as she snatched her wand from the floor and began to run as fast as she could away from the tower.

She tore down the corridors, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and ran into the common room.

"Malfoy!" she panted loudly, grabbing Scorpius away from Rose with an apologetic look and out once again into the corridor.

"What the-" Lucie cut him off by thrusting the letter into his hand and rambling an explanation with a shaky voice.

"Lucie, calm down," Scorpius pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"She could see me, Malfoy, she could see me," Lucie tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, but she couldn't. They were involuntarily falling from her eyes, the more she willed them to go away the more they streamed down her pale face.

"I know, I know," Scorpius stroked her hair soothingly as she cried into his chest, suddenly noticing the same owl he had seen in the hospital wing sat beside them on a landing. "Lucie, promise me you won't freak out?"

Lucie narrowed her watering eyes as she pulled away from him, "What? Why?" she asked, her eyes darting around the corridor until they landed on the owl that once again held a blood red envelope in its beak.

Scorpius took a step towards the bird, snatching the envelope from it's once again snapping beak, ripping open the seal before gripping Lucie's hand once more.

_Dearest Lucie, _

_You think running will prevent me from seeing you? _

_I had a feeling you would go running back to Malfoy, even though he kissed that redheaded Weasley child? How brave of you. _

_-A.B _

Lucie exhaled heavily, snatching the letter from Scorpius and ripping her hand from his. "How can she see us, Malfoy?"

"I-I don't know," Scorpius faltered, rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"That's a first, Malfoy," Lucie said scathingly, "go back to Rose, she'll be wondering why I dragged you off in the first place."

Scorpius looked at her confusedly before sighing and mumbling the password to the portrait which allowed him to enter almost immediately.

"How on earth can she see me?" Lucie whispered to herself.

As if in reply, another owl flew and joined the black feathered one with another blood red envelope in its beak less than five minutes later. Lucie cursed herself for speaking and ripped the envelope open.

_I just can. _

_-A.B_

* * *

"Are you jealous of Rose?" Gwen asked the following morning, straight after Rose had left for breakfast.

"No, why would I be?" Lucie asked, exhausted from her sleepless night.

"It's just you left after you saw the two of them together," Gwen shrugged, "you seemed really upset."

"I was fine, honestly," Lucie partially lied, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Are you sure? When you came back you looked like you had been crying," Gwen said sadly, "if you like him you just have to say, Lucie, I won't have you being upset over someone like Malfoy."

"I don't like him, Gwen," Lucie shook her head, feeling a nagging emotion in the back of her mind, "he never has had the power to upset me, you now that."

"Things change, Lucie," Gwen smiled sympathetically.

"I'll rephrase that," Lucie stated, "he doesn't matter enough to upset me."

* * *

_Boom, the return of Amelie.. i got carried away with the letters- i apologize. _

_Review? Tell me what you think? _

_- Cait E. Storm_


	11. 11: the preparation and avoiding one

Chapter eleven: the preparation and avoiding one

* * *

_'Just because I don't say anything, doesn't mean it doesn't bother me. Of course it bothers me, but I'm saving us the trouble and not starting an argument. Every little thing do affects me, but I'd rather just stay quiet. I'm tired of all this unnecessary bickering.'_

* * *

The snow had been falling thick and heavy during the first week of December, so much so that Professor Longbottom had taken to casting warming spells around all of the greenhouses to avoid complaint from the students. The grounds were covered with a blanket of glistening snow, and it reminded Lucie how much she loved the Christmas period at Hogwarts. It was three whole weeks since the quidditch celebrations and Lucie hadn't received any more blood red envelopes from her deranged aunt. She hadn't spoken to Scorpius either in that time, although he and Rose would constantly be seen kissing or holding each other, and each time Lucie saw this she felt an emotion she had never felt before.

So she had taken to preparing for the ball, which was a mere week away, helping the prefects hang decorations around the halls which added even more so to the already hanging Christmas decorations. Mistletoe had been hung near the giant Christmas trees, 'to shock a innocent couple on the night of the ball' according to Melody Le-Vance, the Ravenclaw prefect with the upturned nose.

"My daddy sent me silk robes to wear for the ball," Lucie heard Melody say, flicking her long blonde hair from her eyes and strutting over to the west wall to hang even more mistletoe up.

"What are you even doing here?" Lucie jumped at the sound of Scorpius' voice, turning on her heel to face the pale haired Slytherin.

"Nothing, I was just, um, leaving," Lucie pushed past him, grabbing her bag from one of the house table and speed walking out of the hall.

The sound of footsteps catching up with her made her freeze to the spot, knowing exactly who it was. "Why do I get the feeling you're ignoring me?" Scorpius said, standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised.

"I think it would be best if we weren't together," Lucie lied, stammering slightly, "B-because of the whole Amelie situation, you d-don't know when she might turn up."

"Wouldn't it be better if we were together? Then if she did, we'd be together?" Scorpius hissed, pulling Lucie behind a tapestry forcefully.

"I suppose," Lucie sighed.

"That's not the reason you're avoiding me, is it?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrows yet again.

"I'm not avoiding you," Lucie focused her eyes on the floor, not daring to look into his molten grey eyes, since she didn't even know why she had been avoiding him.

"So running out of classrooms when I enter them, and making up random excuses to get away from me for the past three weeks, isn't avoiding me?" Scorpius furrowed his brow at the petit girl who stood before him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Lucie said lamely, attempting to push past him to return to the corridor she had been walking down until he had forcefully dragged her behind a tapestry.

"You know, when people say that they don't know what people are talking about, they generally do," Scorpius blocked her path, standing directly in front of her.

"Well in this case, I don't," Lucie barged passed him, stalking up the corridor.

"I'm flattered that you're jealous, Longbottom," Scorpius yelled after her, causing Lucie to stop dead in her tracks.

"I am not jealous of you," she spat, "nor am I jealous of Rose. Rose is my best friend, I'd hate for an idiot like you to hurt her."

"It's not me that's going to hurt her," Scorpius shrugged, "you'll be the one to do that." He walked towards her, stopping only when he was directly in front of her.

"How will I?" Lucie narrowed her eyes, well aware of the close proximity between her and the Malfoy boy.

"Like this," he pressed his lips to her forcefully, wrapping his arms around her waist. For a moment Lucie hadn't got an idea what she was doing, so she kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest.

She pushed him away suddenly, looking at him disgustedly. "You are something else, Malfoy." She seethed through gritted teeth, trying to push the feeling of enjoyment out of her mind.

"Why thank you, Longbottom, I do pride myself in that," He smirked in reply.

"You can't just go around kissing people," Lucie exclaimed, raking a hand through her hair and thanking Merlin that they were in a deserted corridor.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," Scorpius shrugged, knowing full well he was being a jerk.

"You are incorrigible!" Lucie yelled, turning on her heel and beginning to stalk away.

"You still owe me a dance, Longbottom," He yelled after her again, causing her to scoff bitterly.

* * *

Three days before the ball and the Gryffindor sixth year girls dormitory looked as though a bomb had struck. Heels lay discarded on the floor by Rose's bed as she ransacked through her dresser in search of a pair of tights, Gwen was waving her wand over her hair, styling it to see which looked more appropriate with the dark blue robes she was going to wear. Lucie merely sat on her bed watching the two of them whilst twiddling her wand between her fingers nonchalantly.

The more she looked at Gwen, the more and more familiar she looked. Of course she had known her for six years she was bound to be familiar. But there was something about the darkness of her hair and the darkness of her eyes that seemed to familiar to Lucie that they stuck in her mind. The way she held herself and spoke seemed to similar to someone she knew, she just couldn't place it.

"Do you think I should wear heels or not?" Rose exclaimed, unaware that she had a pair of tights hung over her shoulder.

"You're tall enough, Rosie, you'll make me look like a goblin," Gwen replied, twirling a strand of hair around her wand and muttering a spell.

"But Malfoy might like me to be taller," Rose whined, causing Lucie to feel guilty.

Lucie hadn't got round to telling Rose that Scorpius bloody Malfoy had kissed her in a deserted corridor away from public view. She knew it would break her, well maybe not break, but it would sure as hell hurt her. She couldn't bear to see her friend hurt, even if it mean lying to prevent her from hurting.

"I doubt he's that shallow, Rosie," Gwen shrugged, twirling another strand of hair around her wand and muttering again.

"He's a Malfoy," Rose hissed, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

_I never got around to writing the ball scene in the original, so i thought 'i'm definitely going to do it this time!'. _

_I have only today before i go back to school tomorrow and once again die from the work load. So i have seven more chapters to edit then this story is finished, i will add that i haven't got a sequel planned for this, so this will be the last version. _

_thanks for alerting, please review! _

_-Caity _


	12. 12: the realisation one

Chapter twelve: the realisation one

* * *

_'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you.'-Roger Ebert_

* * *

The day before the ball, Lucie had taken to sitting on the astronomy tower to avoid the drama that was going on around the school. Girls were panicking about heels and dress robes, and the guys were asking late minute dates. It was chaos. So in order to free herself from this chaos, she escaped to the tower. She watched over the snow coated grounds with her knees brought to her chest, her wand passing from hand to hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Scorpius breathed, slightly taken back when Lucie didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, it is," Lucie whispered, "what are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked as he sat down opposite her, crossed legged.

"I wanted to apologise, for kissing you," he shrugged, his eyes flickering over her face.

"Don't worry about it," Lucie mumbled, her eyes meeting his.

"I shouldn't have done it," he added cautiously, "it wasn't fair on Rose."

"Well there's no going back now, Malfoy," Lucie snapped.

"I know, Lucie, I know," Scorpius smiled weakly, shrugging his broad shoulders once again.

After a few painful minutes of silence, Lucie finally spoke up, "I'm scared, Malfoy,"

"Of what?" he tilted his head to the side with confusion, his grey eyes flickering over her fragile frame.

"Amelie," Lucie replied meekly, "this ball is the perfect opportunity for her to come after us."

"She won't, it's too public," Scorpius shook his head, hauling himself to his feet and brushing invisible lint from his jeans.

"That didn't stop her from sending all those letters," Lucie reasoned, "I still have no idea how she did that. She's clever, Malfoy, she knows what she's doing."

Scorpius reached for both her hands, pulling her to her feet and gripping her shoulders. "Listen to me, Lucie," her eyes snapped towards his, staring at him with wide eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Lucie said in a strained voice, shaking her head and stepping away from him.

"I can, and I will," Scorpius said stubbornly.

His words hung in the air as he left her there alone. How could he promise such a thing? They had spent six years annoying each other beyond belief, every year he would comment on things no one else would notice and it would confuse her to how he would realise such things. She wanted to think that she had hit a breakthrough with the Malfoy boy, maybe he wasn't as bad as her father had said, she had known this before but what he had just said was proof. She hated him, she knew she did and so did he.

But what was that nagging feeling in back of her mind when he kissed Rose? Or when he said he would go to the ball with her? Why did she suddenly feel threatened at the thought of him and Rose being together? She wasn't jealous of Rose, nor was she jealous of Scorpius. But it hadn't occurred to her that she might have been jealous of their relationship, the carefree way that Rose would speak about him although they weren't an official 'couple', maybe that was it? The fact that she could never have something like that without a boy wanting her best friends, or that she would never have that attitude towards a relationship.

The more she thought about it, the more confused Lucie got. She didn't like Malfoy, not even as a friend, in fact they couldn't even be called friends. Actually, Lucie didn't know what relationship they shared, she hadn't thought about it before. She enjoyed insulting him, and she didn't mind deep down that he had promised to not let anyone hurt her. She was grateful, she knew she would be weak when it came to the confrontation with Amelie- she didn't have her mother or father's bravery, and she didn't have her sister's hot-headed temper- she wasn't good with fighting.

She then thought of that nagging feeling again, the one she couldn't place in the pit of her stomach, she had never felt it before this year.

Then it hit her, it _was _jealousy, jealousy of the relationship Malfoy shared with anyone that wasn't her. It even occurred when Malfoy spoke to Maisie, his close Slytherin friend. That is when Lucie began to panic, why did she feel jealous? What could have possibly happened for her to be jealous?

Then is hit her hard, like an out of control broomstick into the whomping willow, she was in love with him.

She slid down the wall of the tower, gripping onto her wand with one hand while the other hand flew to her hair. How could she have let this happen? Surely falling in love with Scorpius bloody Malfoy couldn't have possibly happened?

* * *

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" Lucie said shakily, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans as she sat on the edge of Gwen's bed.

"Go ahead, Lucie," Gwen laughed, sitting upright and placing her charms textbook back onto her bedside cabinet.

"What's it like to be in love?" Lucie asked sheepishly, blushing when Gwen stared at her with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

"Um, what makes you think I can answer this?" Gwen stammered, clearly in shock of someone like Lucie asking such a question, "I've, um, only been in love with one person in my entire life."

It was true, everyone knew that there was a time when Gwen had been in love with Albus Potter, her very own best friend. From third year to the end of fifth year, it had been one of her mistakes when she didn't tell him when she had the chance. Lucie knew, deep down that Gwen still felt something towards the Potter boy with glasses.

"Just try, please," Lucie smiled weakly.

"When you're in love, Lucie," Gwen cleared her throat before continuing, "you get this weird feeling whenever you see them, as if they're the only thing that matters. You feel like ripping someone's head off with your bare hands when you see them with someone else, as if they should only be with you. It's as though if anything happened to them, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself, they are they only thing that matters to you, even if they don't know it."

Oh, Merlin, Lucie thought.

"Why do you ask?" Gwen added, arching her eyebrow.

"Amortentia, I um, have to write an essay on the effects of it," Lucie lied smoothly, smiling falsely at her friend, "thanks."

* * *

_Okay, so a little bit of fluff in this chapter. What can i say? I'm a hopeless romantic deep, deep, deep down. _

_I had to get in the part where Gwen loved Al, okay? I couldn't help myself. _

_Thanks for reading, review! _

_love, Cait_


	13. 13: the ball one

Chapter thirteen: the ball one

* * *

_'The truth is everybody changes everyday… and there are two ways to deal with these changes: you either accept it or you fight it like hell every step of the way' -Olivia Benson_

* * *

"Lucie! Where are my heels?" Rose yelled, running around the dormitory like a headless chicken with her dress robes on.

"Under your bed!" Lucie yelled from the bathroom, slipping into her pale green robes before unlocking the door and nearly falling on her face due to the height of her heels.

"What would I do without you?" Rose said to her, shoving her feet into her heels a little too forcefully.

"Lucie! What are you doing with your hair?" Gwen asked for the seventh time in the past hour and a half, cutting off Lucie's response to Rose's question.

"For the seventh time, what is wrong with it the way it is?" Lucie raised her eyebrows, "It's only Al, it's not as if I have to impress him."

"Still, you want to look good, don't you?" Gwen questioned, fluffing her freshly curled hair.

"Gwen, I just don't want my hair done," Lucie finalised, running a hand through her thick, dark waves merely to make a point.

"Fine," Gwen huffed, applying yet another layer of muggle powder make up.

* * *

Less than an hour later, just in time for the ball to start, all three girls were ready. Rose's once bushy and uncontrollable hair was in smooth and sleek curls, Gwen had worked her magic on her teenage skin and Lucie was wearing a pair of dress robes that brought out her pale green eyes. They were ready, nervous nonetheless, but ready. All they had to do was make an appearance and enjoy themselves, Lucie couldn't help but think that this was easier said that done. Especially with her revelation about Malfoy, and the fact that Rose was completely besotted with the boy. She shook her head, swallowing hard and linked arms with Gwen as they all strode down the stairs and out of the portrait.

Lucie ran down the marble staircase and into Albus' arms, feeling a surge of excitement rushing through her body involuntarily. She hadn't even noticed that Rose had leaned to kiss Scorpius, but he had in fact, leant away. Gwen greeted Jude with a smile, linking her arm with his.

"You do realise, I can't dance, right?" Albus laughed as Lucie grabbed his arm as they walked into the streamer clad hall. The ceiling was full of stars, the walls were covered with even more streamers and the Christmas trees were more extravagant than Lucie had ever seen them.

"You do realise," Lucie mimicked his tone with a slightly chuckle, "that I don't care?"

Albus laughed, dragging her onto the makeshift dance floor, just as Scorpius had dragged Rose onto the dance floor, they all were surrounded my dancing couples as a slow song played around them, even some of the teachers were dancing. Albus twirled her around, laughing as her hair flicked him in his face.

"Sorry," Lucie exclaimed over the noise, smiling widely at the Potter boy but allowing her gaze to float over to Scorpius and Rose. His gaze was fixed on the floor, seemingly troubled, as Rose talked animatedly to him, oblivious of his 'day dream'.

"You're not very subtle," Albus whispered in her ear, twirling her once again under his arm.

"Excuse me?" Lucie hissed, her eyes snapping back to Albus' green ones instantly.

"Staring at Malfoy," Albus replied quietly, nodding his head in the direction of Malfoy's brooding figure.

"I was not staring," Lucie felt the heat creeping up her pale cheeks, "merely looking."

"It's not hard to see that you like him, Lucie," Albus arched an eyebrow at the brunette in front of him, whose cheeks turned a vibrant shade of crimson at this statement.

"I do not," Lucie coughed awkwardly, "I'm allowed to look in that direction." She added a little louder than her previous tone.

"Yes, you are, as long as you don't stare longingly at the blonde haired Slytherin boy who's dancing with my dear cousin," Albus shook his head, smirking slightly, enjoying the way she was taking him so seriously.

"I'm going to get a drink," Lucie changed the subject, feeling extremely embarrassed, letting go of Albus' shoulders and walking towards the drinks table towards the eastern wall of the hall. She noted that Albus had made his way over to a disgruntled looking Gwen, who had apparently had an argument with Jude, she made a mental note to ask about that after.

Her eyes scanned the twirling and swaying couples, her eyes flickering over their happy, smiling faces and allowing a small smile to grace her lips. Her irises landed firstly on Rose, Albus and Gwen who seemed to be having a serious conversation towards the doors, and Lucie wondered whether she should go over, but then they landed on the tall, blonde Slytherin making his way towards her through the masses of students.

"You still owe me that dance, Longbottom," he whispered almost inaudibly as he reached her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I do?" Lucie asked, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"You do," Scorpius nodded, resting his hands on her hips as she rested her small, slender hands on his broad shoulders.

"What happened with you and Rosie?" Lucie asked as they swayed on the spot, masking the smile she was holding back at the closeness of the two of them.

"I, um, realised something," he laughed awkwardly, "something important."

Scorpius' gaze suddenly landing on something outside the hall's grand doors, his eyes flickering nervously over them. Lucie arched her eyebrow, but he ignored her, instead he pulled her away from the dance floor and towards where he was staring.

"What are you doing?" Lucie hissed as they entered the deserted entrance hall.

"There was someone watching us," Scorpius whispered in her ear, pulling her into his side by her waist, his grip tight.

"It was probably just your imagination," Lucie chuckled, shaking her head, but he just sent her a pointed look.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Lucie, I know when someone is watching me," Scorpius persisted, running his hand through his pale hair, his grey eyes flickering around the entrance hall looking for something that would give away the figure's hiding place, or perhaps just a sign of someone being there.

"You said so yourself, Amelie wouldn't come for us here at the ball," Lucie said in a matter-of-fact tone, "it's too public."

"But I love public gatherings," a voice joined in suddenly from their left, they both turned to face the dark haired woman. Scorpius' grip tightening around Lucie's waist.

"Amelie," Scorpius and Lucie whispered in unison before they felt a tugging at their navel as Amelie latched onto the two of them.

* * *

_This is it, the last five chapters! omg, omg, omg... _

_sorry about the late update, i went back to school then had millions of exams to study for. _

_my head is about to explode, but thanks for reading. _

_-C. Storm_


	14. 14: the fighting one

Chapter Fourteen: the fighting one

* * *

'_You have to understand. I am no one special. I am just a single girl. I am five feet two inches tall and I am in between in every way. But I have a secret. You can build walls all the way up to the sky and I will find a way to fly above them. You can try to pin me down with a hundred thousand arms, but I will find a way to resist.' –Lauren Oliver. _

* * *

Apparition, Lucie decided was not the best way to travel. It was extremely uncomfortable; especially when you land on the harsh wooden flooring of what she had guessed was inside the shrieking shack. She winced slightly, getting to her feet and searching around the dimly lit bedroom area that was in drastic need of renovation.

"Scorpius?" she whispered into the air, pulling her wand out of her dress robe pocket. She waved the wooden stick around the room once ignited, hoping that he was lay somewhere near or at least somewhere she could see.

"Lucie!" Scorpius yelled. Lucie followed the sound of his voice, every footstep she took in her god forsaken heels causing a dusty floorboard to creak. She slowly advanced through the murky hallway, following his voice into another bedroom area.

"Lucie!" Scorpius yelled once he saw her, running towards her and protectively grabbing her waist. "Are you okay?" he inquired, his wand also raised at the six dark figures towards the corner of the room.

"I'm fine," she nodded, her tone wavering.

"It's lovely to see the two of you again," Amelie smiled widely, lowering the hood of her cloak as the five shadows suddenly turned into tall, burly guards with angry expressions on their wrinkled faces.

"I can't say the same for us," Scorpius hissed, shaking his pale haired head.

"You looked adorable at the ball, by the way," Amelie smirked, "it's nice to see the two of you have made up since you kissed that know-it-all redhead."

"You were watching?" Lucie questioned, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm always watching," Amelie mirrored her actions, cocking her head to the side and wearing an eerie smile.

"How?" Lucie's hand quivered as she gripped onto her wand so tight that her knuckles were white, she tried to remain calm, she wasn't weak, and she couldn't be.

"I have my ways, dear," Amelie remarked, shrugging her prim shoulders.

"You never give us straight answers, you know that?" Scorpius snapped his grip on both his wand and Lucie tightening as Amelie began to walk in a circle around the two of them. Amelie's dark eyes monitoring their every movement, as if she were a predator stalking its prey, it was making Lucie feel uneasy as she left her line of sight each time.

"Pity," Amelie ignored his comment, "I would have loved to have seen your father's face when he found out that his dear, only son, fell in love with a Longbottom." Scorpius tensed, his eyes flickering over her movements as she still circled him and Lucie.

"What makes you think I love her?" he inquired, his grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's not hard to ignore, Malfoy," Amelie scoffed, Lucie took in a sharp breath and held it, waiting for her next words but they never came.

"Guards!" Amelie suddenly snapped her fingers after a few minutes of silent contemplation, "Separate them."

Two guards suddenly non-verbally shot disarming spells to the two teenagers, one large, gorilla like man grabbing Lucie's wrists and dragging her away forcefully from Scorpius, who had been held across his shoulder's and dragged to the opposite side of the room. They both writhed against the guard's grips, squirming and flailing their arms at every opportunity.

"I want you both," Amelie stated, running a hand through her long, dark hair, "to tell me one good reason why I should let you live."

Scorpius and Lucie remained silent, the two of them staring at each other curiously. It was a strange thing to ask on Amelie's behalf; surely she would have liked to get the murder over and done with as soon as possible. Merlin, the waiting was driving Lucie insane.

"Now!" Amelie yelled angrily, slashing her wand through the air and binding both of their wrists together in front of the chest.

"I don't have a reason!" Lucie yelled, still writhing against the binds and the guard's grip.

"Oh?" Amelie raised an eyebrow at the girl, shocked by her reply.

"I don't have one," Lucie repeated, "if you want revenge, by all means do it."

"Interesting," Amelie slashed her wand again and binds wrapped around their ankles tightly. "And you, Malfoy?"

"I have no reason for you to let me live," Malfoy roared furiously, "just do it, kill us, what are you waiting for?"

"River," Amelie spat.

"Why do you want my mother?" Lucie seethed through gritted teeth, her frustration growing with every second that passed.

"I want her to see this," Amelie spat venomously, "I want her to feel the pain of having her first born child snatched away from her. I want her to feel how I did when she took my baby away from me. I want her to ache, I want part of her to die along with you, and I want her to realise what it does to a person, taking their child away!"

"Who was your child?" Lucie seethed, "Tell me!" she added with a bellow.

"You really don't want to know," Amelie hissed under her breath.

"Tell me!" Lucie bellowed, shaking with fury against the guard's grasp.

"Gwen Mills!" Amelie screamed in reply, stopping Lucie's writhing and shaking instantly.

This couldn't be true, Lucie thought. Not her Gwen, not the bubbly, boy-obsessed Gwen she knew who would get excited over a new copy of Witch Weekly on the shelves of Hogsmede. Not her Gwen that had been obsessed with her getting her hair done for the ball, and not the Gwen that nearly cried with joy when Jude asked her out. It couldn't be true. She was a good person, she was brought up by muggles, and she wasn't Amelie's child. It's impossible.

"You're lying!" Lucie shrieked, shaking her head rapidly.

"I don't lie!" Amelie screamed, "You can't say you haven't noticed the similarities: the hair, eyes, and mannerisms. Believe or not, we're more alike that you think."

"Not my Gwen, my Gwen can't be related to you," Lucie cried, tears falling from her eyes involuntarily, "She's a good person, unlike you."

"Be that as it may, I'm telling the truth."

Lucie cried harder, thinking of her best friend in Hogwarts, thinking of all the times she had spent at her house during the summer holidays. How her entire parentage had been a lie, a lie Lucie realised had been constructed by her own mother. She shook her head, blocking out Scorpius' cries of her name, Amelie's rushed explanation and the loud bang that erupted from the door. This was all too much, too much to handle, and too much to know.

"Lucie!" Gwen yelled shaking her friend rapidly, just after River had stunned her younger sister.

* * *

_Oush, four more chapters left to publish.. omg omg omg... _

_sorry for the late update, revision classes and course work needed to be done (still does)_

_love you all, cait_


	15. 15: the revelations one

Chapter fifteen: the revelations one

* * *

'_Someone's been trying to tell me something. Make her yours forever; I'm working on the forever part.' –Remember me (movie)_

* * *

Lucie rubbed her wrists that were sore from the tight bindings, the same sort of bindings that were currently holding Amelie and her guard's hostage. She hugged her mother and best friend tightly, before rushing into Scorpius' arms-much to her mother's shock.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Lucie asked as she let the confused Malfoy boy go, she didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to protect the boy so grabbed his hand tightly in her own small one.

"Your father said you had gone missing, sweetheart," River croaked, clearly very upset by the whole ordeal, "He, of course, told me not to go looking for you, but I couldn't leave you."

"H-how did you know I was here?" Lucie questioned, cocking her head to the side and earning a squeeze of her hand from Scorpius who was watching Lucie with an intrigued expression.

"My dear sister isn't half as intelligent as she makes out," River laughed hollowly; "she left us a note on the marble staircase, telling us where you were."

Lucie suddenly realised something. That was Amelie's plan, she was waiting for her mother and knew that her own father would realise sooner or later that Lucie was missing along with Scorpius. So when her mother was alerted of her disappearance, she would have rush to Hogwarts via the floo network, therefore when she found the note she would have been led directly into Amelie's trap. She was clever, more intelligent than her parents had previously thought.

"It's a trap," Lucie croaked, her throat was suddenly dry.

"What?" Gwen asked, crinkling her brow in confusion.

"She knew you would come looking for me, that you and Gwen would come and find me," Lucie said to her mother, shaking her head slowly.

"Why would she expect Gwen to come with me? Why would she want Gwen to come with me?" River asked her tone unreadable.

"She, um, knew that Gwen was my closest friend," Lucie lied, "she knew that you would have consulted her first."

"I don't understand," River said, "how would she have known about your closest friends?"

"She's been watching us for some time now," Scorpius replied suddenly, casting Lucie a look.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen inquired, feeling insulted that her best friend didn't tell her that she was in such a mess but trying to remain selfless.

"I-I was scared, what do you expect?" Lucie stammered.

"And YOU!" Gwen pointed a finger at Scorpius' face, ignoring Lucie's comment. "What are you doing here?"

"She wants him too," Lucie stated cautiously, her gaze flickering to Scorpius' pale complexion.

"Why would she want Malfoy?" Gwen exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"My parents helped Lucie's with something after the war," Scorpius said simply, knowing that this was new information for Lucie to process but he had known that the truth would have came out sooner or later.

Lucie's mind raced, so that would mean that the Malfoys would have helped her parents take Gwen from her aunt. That would have meant that they worked together on it, Lucie had always thought they had hated one another. But then it hit her, the only reason her father told her to stay away from Scorpius was because of this. Because if they were close, Amelie would have returned for revenge knowing that once again a Malfoy and a Longbottom was working with one another- possibly working against her and she panicked and saw her ideal opportunity for revenge. And now she had them all in the palm of her hand: her daughter, her sister and the Malfoy and Longbottom child.

"You have to understand, what we did was for the best," River reasoned, although no one had said anything in reply, she sounded almost as though she was trying to convince herself.

"That's lies and you know it," Amelie's voice sounded from behind them, all four of them turning on their heel to face the furious looking woman standing over her five unconscious guards free from the bindings. She raised her wand defensively.

"Amelie," River pleaded, "you know it was, the girl would have turned out just like you if she had remained in your care."

"I was ready to give up everything for my daughter," Amelie shrieked, "I would have given up this whole thing if you had let me care for her like a proper mother!"

"You could never have been a proper mother," River yelled in reply, "you can barely look after yourself, and you need those guards to take care of you! You're unfit to be a mother, Amelie!"

"She was mine," Amelie screamed, her hands shaking as her eyes welled up with tears as they flickered towards Gwen's disturbed face. "She was mine, and you took her from me!"

"Stop being so childish," River scolded the younger Black sister, "I took her from you, for her to have a proper childhood. Not to be surrounded by such an obsessed mother as you. She grew up into a wonderful young lady without you, she doesn't need you."

"I'm her mother!" Amelie sobbed, "it's only right that she is with me!"

"And you chose to attempt to kill my daughter and her boyfriend because I took away your child that would have been neglected if left in your care?" River yelled, flailing her hands up in the air.

"You took my daughter, it's only right that I take yours." Amelie shrieked, wailing like a banshee.

"He's not my boyfriend," Lucie corrected under her breath, knowing that neither siblings were listening to her, instead they were staring at each other with hateful eyes.

"Who's your daughter?" Gwen asked suddenly, arching her eyebrow.

"You don't want-"

"YOU!" Amelie sobbed, cutting off River's words and collapsing into sobs once more.

"Excuse me?"

"You're my daughter, Gwen, you are," Amelie wailed.

"My parents are muggles," Gwen snapped, anger suddenly gracing her delicate features.

"You know I'm telling the truth, Gwen," Amelie spat, wiping her eyes on her robe sleeve.

"I'm not your daughter; you don't even know anything about me,"

"I know you better than you know yourself!" Amelie spat angrily.

"You don't know me! And you never will!" Gwen screamed, her anger flaring at the woman who might as well be her twin.

Lucie grabbed hold of Gwen before she could launch herself at the sobbing woman, her own mother. She grabbed her wrists just as Scorpius did and they both held her back. Amelie's sobs were echoing through the room just as a loud apparition sound was heard, then another, then another. Lucie, River, Gwen and Scorpius looked towards the doorway and there they were stood. The people she cared about the most: her father, sister, Albus and Rose, all with their wands raised and pointed at Amelie's head.

* * *

_three more chapters.. including an author's note.. omg, are you excited?_

_tell me what you think before it ends? _

_thanks for reading and alerting! review!_

_-Cait E.S_


	16. 16: the final one

Chapter sixteen: the final one

* * *

_'I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout out into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed, and that there will come a day when all out labour has been turned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I'm in love with you.' -Augustus Waters, The Fault In Our Stars by John Green_

* * *

"Neville!" River yelled, launching herself into her husband's arms, just before she reached him Amelie cast a shielding charm, creating a blue wall between the four newcomers and Gwen, Lucie, Scorpius and River. River bounced back, falling onto her back at the impact of the hit.

Amelie walked forward stopping in front of Lucie, her wand at her throat as she spoke the words that made Lucie's blood run cold: "Any last words, Lucie?"

"Leave my daughter alone!" Neville yelled, pressing his wand to the shield but the only thing that happened was for it to bounce back towards him quickly.

River stood up, her wand pointed at Amelie's head as Scorpius held onto Gwen in order to prevent the tall girl from ripping shreds from her biological mother.

"Silencio!" Amelie waved her wand at Neville, silencing his yells immediately before pointing her wand back at Lucie's throat. Albus, Alice and Rose remained silent, all three of the teenagers frozen to the spot almost as if they had been stupefied.

"I'll ask again, sweetheart," Amelie spat at Lucie, "any last words?"

"None that I can think of," Lucie replied, sounding far more braver than she felt as she spoke.

"Wrong answer," Amelie shoved her to the floor, binding her once more at the wrists before slashing her wand and causing Gwen to fall to the floor unconscious alongside her mother and for Amelie to point her wand at Scorpius' throat.

"I wouldn't hesitate in killing him, you know," Amelie said venomously to Lucie, digging the tip of her wand into Scorpius' neck a little bit more forcefully.

"Then why haven't you done it already?" Scorpius asked in a pained voice, his hand twitching for his fallen wand. It must have fallen when he rushed forward to help Lucie hold Gwen back from tearing her mother's body to pieces.

"Little Lucie Longbottom has a confession," Amelie sing songed, "I want to hear her say it."

"I don't have anything to say!" Lucie yelled, writhing her wrists against the binds feeling hopeless.

The killing curse was on the tip of Amelie's tongue- Lucie could see them forming in her mouth- she could see the fire in her eyes as she turned towards Scorpius, determined to end his life with a wave of her wand. Her mother was unconscious, her sister and friends were frozen with fear, her father was silenced but still yelling himself hoarse, and her best friend turned cousin was unconscious too, and now her estranged aunt was going to kill the first person she had ever loved properly except her owl. What would she do if he died? Could she live with herself, knowing that she could have done something?

"No!" Lucie found herself screaming, "please don't hurt him! Kill me, I'm nothing, not him, please!" she writhed harder against her bindings, a wound forming on her fragile wrists, a wound that burned red under the ropes.

"Why?" Amelie arched an eyebrow, tilting her head towards Lucie with intrigue.

"B-because he has nothing to do with this," Lucie exclaimed, "he is not to be blamed for my mother's doing!"

"Wrong answer," Amelie sing songed, shaking her head with amusement.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Lucie yelled, tears flowing down her pale cheeks with frustration.

"Admit it!" Amelie replied, "Don't even try to deny that you have no idea what I'm talking about, we both know you do!" she dug her wand into Scorpius' jaw bone.

"No!" Lucie screamed, "Please! You can't kill him!"

"Give me one good reason why!" Amelie spat.

"B-because I'm in love with him!"

And just like that everything seemed to stop, Neville stopped yelling silently, the frozen teens' eyes widened with shock, Amelie lowered her wand with a smug smirk and Scorpius waved his wand suddenly unbinding Lucie immediately. Lucie stood to her feet, running towards him and hugging him tightly to her.

"Do I really have to say it?" Scorpius whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes. Lucie closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Oh, isn't young love sweet." Amelie cooed, unaware that River had her wand pointed at her head from behind.

"It is when you don't interfere," River yelled, stupefying her younger sister and binding her before reawakening Gwen.

The shield charm fell, Gwen sprinted into Albus' open arms and began to silently sob into his dress robes, Rose hugged Alice who seemed to be in a state of panic, and both of Lucie's parents hugged each other tightly.

"It's over, you're safe," River whispered as she clung onto Neville's robes tightly.

* * *

Spending two days in the hospital wing was not the ideal way that Lucie had wanted to spend the first days of her Christmas holidays. As she had been unable to return home with her sister and parents, as she had to spend days in the wing with Madam Pomfrey and Scorpius Malfoy curing her binding burns and 'shock'.

River had taken Amelie Black to the auror's office to be questioned and for a wizarding trial to be taken against her for harassment or something of that elk. Neville had returned home with his wife, mainly to answer questions put forward but a part of him just wanted to spend time with his wife. Mr and Mrs Malfoy had visited their son, and he had explained the events of the night of the ball in minor detail, although he had excluded the part where he had admitted that he loved a Longbottom. Gwen had returned home to her muggle parents, after choosing to have her memories removed of that night, the only thing she could remember was that of Lucie admitting her love for the Malfoy child. Everything finally felt like it was returning to normal for Lucie.

"So, Lucie, did you mean it?" Scorpius asked as they both sat at the astronomy tower over looking the snowy Hogwarts grounds.

"Did I mean what?" Lucie cocked her head to the side with confusion.

"That you were in love with me?" his grey eyes met hers, an emotion dominant in his eyes, something Lucie couldn't place.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" Lucie queried, searching his eyes and trying to place the emotion he was portraying with his eyes.

"I don't know anymore," Scorpius shook his head, "one minute you hate me, the next you're in love with me."

"Then I saw you with my best friend," Lucie added sheepishly, "I was jealous."

"You? Jealous? Of me and Rose?" Scorpius' jaw dropped slightly, "It worked then."

"What worked?" Lucie questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Rose was in on the whole thing, she agreed with me to make you jealous," Scorpius laughed, "she said that you would be jealous of the two of us, so much that it would make you realise how much I 'meant to you'."

"Sneaky weasel," Lucie shook her head laughing loudly, "well you can tell her it worked."

"I will do, she'll be over the moon."

"I hate you," Lucie giggled uncontrollably.

"So I've been told." Scorpius chuckled softly.

* * *

_The epilogue one comes next! then a long author's note, then it's over. Names mean nothing/Fire and Ice will officially be completed and i can move onto a new project (hopefully)_

_thank you for the review! you know who you are! love you so much! _

_-Cait_


	17. 17: the epilogue one

Chapter seventeen: the epilogue one 

* * *

'_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate. To say that for destruction, ice is also great. And would suffice.' –Robert Frost_

* * *

"Lucie, hurry up," Gwen yelled from the common room standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming!" Lucie replied with a tut, she shrunk her trunk and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

She cast one glance at the dormitory that she wouldn't see for another two months, Gwen's bed was still as crumpled as it was when she woke up this morning, Rose had left the photo of the three of them during the Easter holidays on her bedside table. The three girls smiled widely in the photograph until they suddenly burst out laughing as Scorpius and Albus ran past the camera- it had been a magnificent time, one of many. Lucie smiled despite herself, shutting the door of the sixth year girls' dormitory with a snap and rushing down the stairs.

"Finally, I thought you had died," Gwen huffed, grabbing her wrist forcefully and dragging her from the common room and down many staircases.

"Lucie!" Rose screeched, running towards the dark haired girl rapidly and throwing herself into her arms.

"Rose, I only saw you this morning," Lucie laughed as Rose let her go, "calm yourself Weasley senior."

A pair of warm hands covered her eyes suddenly, the familiar smell of cologne surrounding her as she stifled a giggle.

"Guess who?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lucie giggled, "some handsome stranger come to take me away?"

The hands suddenly flew to her waist, turning her to face the tall Malfoy boy. "Why would you need to be taken away by a handsome stranger?" Scorpius arched his eyebrow, his eyes flashing with mirth.

"I need him to take me away from the toe rag I call my boyfriend," Lucie huffed playfully, pouting her bottom lip.

"Pity," Scorpius shook his head, laughing softly before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Love birds!" Albus yelled his arm on Gwen's shoulders comfortably with a smile on his face. "We do have a train to catch."

"Silence, Potter!" Scorpius smirked playfully as he grabbed Lucie's hand in his own, allowing the others to walk ahead.

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled into platform 9 3/4, stopping abruptly causing Albus to fly out of his seat onto Gwen's lap. Lucie began to feel extremely nervous, she knew that as soon as she set foot off this train she would not be returning home with her mother, but instead she would be spending the first two weeks of her summer holiday with the Malfoy family. She concentrated on her breathing as she stepped off the scarlet steam engine, her grip on Scorpius' hand tightening.

"Write to me!" Gwen exclaimed before she proceeded to pull Albus by the hand towards her mother and father, Rose trailed behind laughed manically as she waved like a small child to her family.

"You don't have to be nervous, love," Scorpius whispered, squeezing Lucie's hand reassuringly, "they'll love you."

"You don't know that, Scorpius," Lucie squeaked anxiously, "they might hate me."

"They won't hate you; they'll have to love you,"

"Why will they have to? It's their opinion," Lucie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Because I do," Scorpius stated, his steely eyes flickering towards his mother and father who were shockingly smiling at the sight of the two teenagers intertwined hands.

"Lucie, my dear, Scorpius has told us so much about you," Astoria Malfoy smiled warmly giving Lucie a motherly hug.

"You have?" Lucie smirked at Scorpius, whose cheeks had turned slightly pink at the statement.

"He never shuts up about you," Astoria smiled at her son, shaking her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy," Lucie greeted Draco after she had chuckled slightly at Scorpius' embarrassment.

Draco simply smiled in reply, enjoying the sight of his only son finally content with someone, even if it was a Longbottom. Many would have thought that he would have been uncomfortable and unhappy with such a relationship and his son's choice in daughter, but if his son was happy, so was he.

Family comes first before pride.

* * *

Lucie couldn't believe that in two months time that she, Lucie Longbottom, would be entering her final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Six years of arguments, off hand comments and amazing memories, it all soon would be over. She couldn't believe it, she still remembered her eleven year old self first setting foot onto platform 9 3/4 after staying up all night wondering what it would be like inside the castle walls where her very own father worked.

As she sat in the guest room of Malfoy manner she thought about how six years ago she would have never expected that she and the boy she hated would end up together. After she had admitted that she was in love with him, the very next day he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and now six and a half months later they were still together. She was happy now, that's the only thing she could think of when she thought about her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy.

After the night of the ball, her mother had taken Amelie to the auror's office for questioning, and she had been promptly sent to askaban for attempting to murder a fellow witch/wizard. Gwen, on the other hand, had been obliviated- she had no recollection of that night, and Lucie had thought that it was for the best. Gwen had gone back to her muggle family, living her normal life, now the only life she had ever known. She had also blurted out to Albus during the new year's party in the Gryffindor tower that she was in love with him, and had been for many years, in which he had replied by kissing her in front of everyone, she wasn't even mad that Jude Macmillan ran off with the snobby Ravenclaw, Melody Le-Vance, in fact she had been glad.

Over the past six months so many things had changed, but in some ways everyone had remained the same. Scorpius still made fun of Lucie and mocked her playfully, Rose had admitted that she had helped Scorpius to make her jealous and still hated divination, Gwen still remained to be the love guru, and still tried to style Lucie's hair at any given time, Albus was still obsessed with quidditch and still enjoyed McGonagall's speeches, and Lucie: she still often sat at the astronomy tower overlooking the grounds, and she still studied way too much. Everything was normal, well as normal as anything could be for a group of witches and wizards.

* * *

_AND WE'RE DONE! OMG OMG OMG!_

_this is the end of Fire and Ice/Names Mean Nothing! _

_read the author's note next!_

_I LOVE YOU READERS!_

_-Caity x_


	18. 18: the author's note one

The author's note one

* * *

_I can't believe it; I've finally finished this story..._

_I started this story in July 2011 and finally I have rewritten the entire thing nearly a year later. I would like to thank everyone who has read these stories, both the original and this one, and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I can't thank you enough, reviews aren't the only thing that matters to me, I love seeing that people are reading my work! _

_This isn't going to be a giant author's note but I would like to say that if you have any questions about the story either message me or review and I will try to get back to you in one way or another. _

_I hope you enjoyed this story, read/review. _

_Thank you again, _

_Happy reading and writing! Sorry about this pointless drivel! _

_-Cait Elizabeth Storm_


End file.
